Evening Dusk
by Tifa09
Summary: Jacob thought that the news of Shapeshifters, and Vampires was news, wait till he learns the secrets of them all, and finds out about new creatures that weild magical powers. Will his love for these new things last or will it create a very fatal war?
1. New Meetings

Evening Dusk

Chap.1 New meetings

After running for several days. Jacob ended in a suburb Michigan. As far away as possible was his idea. He was caught between  
staying here for the night or running towards Canada when a interesting convo caught his attention.

"I don't know what happened.....Des i am usually in control of all of my powers not today.....its him he is throwing me off......i cant move anything when he is around me....it seems so...complicated.....how am i supposed to tell him." A beautiful, carmel skin, girl complained in the wind. It was a cold day. Her cinnamon hair flowed down her to the middle of her back. She was standing next a girl of lighter completion with a hair down to her shoulders falling into place with little curls. She was considerably shorter than the other girl.

" Well we could have been in trouble u lifted a whole table without thinking.......sometimes you can't move anything sometimes you make the earth move, you have to control yourself" The shorter one said

Jacob sat listening to their conversation, humoring himself with the minimal problems. "Ha", he laughed to himself. 'How about loving a girl who is giving her life away to a bloodsucking freak, or knowing that you don't belong to a "pack" anymore. They wouldn't even manage to live a day in my life.' The girls continued there "private" conversation and Jacob watched in amazement, and awe that magic even existed, he chuckled to himself because after the year he had he should believe anything was possible. He began to chuckle louder and the girls heard him. With a second passing Jacob found himself hoisted in mid-air, the girls jogging toward his floating body. The taller one stopped by him first, lowering his body to meet her eyes. With a closer look he could see the deep dark brown color of her almond shaped (asian) eyes. He winced in painful memories of his own love he left behind. "Bella", he thought.

"What is he thinking?" the taller one asked

"He is thinking about a girl named Bella" the shorter one replied

"Who the hell are you, how the fuck do you know what i'm thinking about." Jacob yelled. He turned his eyes to face the short one that spoke. Her eyes were a medium brown color and hand a unique round almond shape, sort of like the taller girl but a more happy animated way. She wore a black tank top with Harry Potter written on it and a plaid red and black mini skirt. Something caught his eye, on her ears she wore mitch match earings, a lightning bolt in her left and a heart in her right. He stared tentatively into her beautiful eyes, and she stared back.

"Put him down Tifa, he can't hurt us" the short one said still staring into his eyes. Tifa set him down safely on the ground but used her powers to keep him there.

"I'm Tifa, and the girl you're eyeing is my best friend Destiny. What are you doing spying on us in these woods." Tifa the taller one stated.

"My.....my name is Jacob......I was running in these woods to get away from somethings. and now i should be going." Jacob said

"You should be very careful in these woods, there are very dangerous things lurking here" Destiny said "How do i know you won't tell our secrets that you witnessed" "I can't" she said loudly "I will have to erase your memory....."

"NO!" Jacob yelled. "I won't tell anyone....im not from around here. I ran away from my life in La push, Washington. Im really just looking for a place to stay."

"fine....i won't but you have to stay with us....i have a feeling i need to keep you close".........................

*A/N- this is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think so far?*


	2. Imprint

Chap. 2 Imprint

Tifa walked around getting snacks while Destiny and Jacob sat awkwardly on the couch watching a re-run of Charmed.

"Ha those girls don't even know what powers are" Destiny mocked

Jacob on the other hand was not staring at the three magical witches fight down the demon Belthezar. He was look at Destiny, staring at her beauty wondering what was that tingly feeling he felt deep inside of him. *no he isnt horny*

" Fuck, fuck, fuck" this dumb shyt can not be happening to me not now, i love fuqing Bella, she is my life, in her case death, i can't not with her" Jacob cursed in his head. He focused his vision and notice the two girls staring questionably at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Destiny asked

Tifa hit her arm "now that isn't polite is it" she said

"Well hell he was staring like i was fuqing Kwame Kilpatrick." *an infamous mayor of detroit, michigan *

"Maybe your beauty is captivating him." Tifa chuckled

"Fuq no, i only have one girl on my mind, I can't have her so i don't have time to stare at mediocre girls." Jacob spat quickly

"Well fuq your not so attractive yourself mr. grump" Destiny chuckled. "Seriously chill, what my sis *they call each other that the are really bff's * Tifa is doing is called joking lol chill" Destiny winced at the mention Jacob not being attracted to her. She actually found his native american look with his short black hair very sexy. Plus his demeanor was freekin awesome in her book. She felt a weird connection to him that made her never want to leave him.

"Snaps to both of you. We have important things to discuss. Like for instance why we are harboring this guy in our house. Espescially one so active with unwanted activity." Tifa said whispering the last part.

"Who sad i was staying here indefinitely. I just need a place to crash for the night thats all...nothin more nothing less, im bound to canada tomorrow" -Jacob

Destiny giggled "You are so damn tense lol you should chill a little you sound like Tifa when we have to battle....." Destiny's voice trailed off not sure of how much info she should tell this passing stranger.

"And i hate how much i love you boy

I cant stand how much i need you

and i hate how much i love you boy

but i just cant let you go

and i hate how i love you so" a phone rang

Tifa picked it up and flirtingly greeted the other end of the phone. "Hey baby. Whatya doing i thought you had to work till 10 tonight."

~Destiny gave up on the conversation between her and Tifa knowing she would be engrossed with her boo until he had to get off. Destiny looked at the clock. It was 5:05, she flipped to cartoon network and began watching tv. Or more so looking at it, her mind was still on the mysterious Jacob. His was looking to good in the slacks and black beater that Tifa lent him, from her odd collection of her boyfriends objects. He seriously spent way to much time here. His muscles were obviously apparent. Even sitting down she could see he was extremely tall. Way into the 6 feet. His face looked solemn, the way that a boy looked when he grew up way to early, she wanted to ask him this. "Hey how come u look like you grew up way to fast?" she asked out loud. Jacob wanted to yell at her and tell her its was none of her damn business but something in her eyes wouldn't let him.

" I did.............my family history is a little fuqed up.....and my love life is full of shitty drama......i guess that it is just a lot that makes people grow up quicker. ........i don't think your ugly you know......actually i think you are......

"Omfrekg is that chowder?" Tifa yelled coming back to the room

Jacob looked back at her and collapsed on the sofa laying his head down on the arm rest. "Now is not the time to be catching feelings" he told himself.

Destiny brushed off the interuptance in a much calmer way "lol you dork, yes, yes it is chowder. Whats up wit Jamar" she said pointing the the pick cell phone Tifa was clutching.

"ooooooo well i told him about our little "visitor" and he got a lil worried so he is lying to his mother and saying that he is spending the night over Will's and catching a ride with him tomorrow... which probably isn't going to work. Which means he is still coming but he will be in trouble." Tifa said sadly

"Well damn Cinderella i didn't know you needed your night and shinning armor to come protect you" Destiny teased. Tifa stuck her tongue out at destiny. Then she sat next to Destiny and watched the remainder of Chowder. Jacob just laid there, pretending to be sleep, but caught in his thoughts. Destiny's arm accidentally rubbed his leg, and all his hairs stood up. "Fuq fuq fuq this honestly can not be happening to me, I fuqin imprinted on this short broad.

*A/N~ yes i am a super uber Charmed, Harry Potter, Chowder freak. I would also love to say hi to me bestie Heiress (pronounced Air-ess) for making me write your story lol *


	3. Jamar

Chap. 3 Jamar

At 6 o'clock the doorbell rang and Tifa jumped up excitingly to answer the door. She opened it and stared at her handsome boyfriend. He was 6 feet even, muscularly built, but not like skinny boys more of a running back or a half back *football term* He had beautiful hazel eyes the color of pure perfection with a light skin complexion. He greeted Tifa with a hug and a soft kiss on her lips. Then he walked into the room and saw destiny watching some television show and Jacob laying lazily on the couch. "Hey Mar" Destiny said her eyes focused on the T.v. There was no way of her hiding her dislike for Tifa's choice in a beau. He fuqed with her powers and he fuqed with her love and Destiny hated that. Jacob pretended to wake up and notice the football player in the room. " I could take him" Jacob toyed in his head.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and guess that this is the young runaway that you, Destiny, decided to take in and endanger you and Tifa's life" Jamar said

"Pish, dude fa real chill im pretty sure there is nothing your little girlfriend can't take care of...." "If she would just tell you" Destiny mumbled the last part to herself. Tifa shot her a dangerous glance and sat her boyfriend down on the chair and sat on his lap. All of them sat in silence watching Juno on HBO. The movie took them well into 9 o'clock with commercials, and when it was over everyone just hung there for a second.

"So why the hell did you run away" Jamar asked

"Family issues" Jacob retorted "Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm here making sure you don't try to rape my girlfriend, the other one..ehhh.."

"Well rest peacefully that i wouldn't want to touch her, plus im sure she could fend for herself"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well with all of that serious telekinesis power she is packin' she could handle any "rapist" that came her way"

The air got silent as Tifa's eye grew rapidly and look frighteningly towards her boyfriend. Shock had registered in his eyes. He stared and his girlfriend on his lap as if she was a complete stranger, and a freak.

"Babe is this true" he asked frighteningly. Instead of answering his question she simply lift her arm and the tv floated in mid air.

"Now is the time when your powers want to work around him" Destiny yelled. With the sudden break of concentration Tifa dropped the tv back down. She looked with apologizing eyes toward Jamar.

"Baby i wanted to tell you, so many times, i even tried a lot of times.....but something always happened.....something always comes up" Tifa pleaded.

Jamar stood up, dropping Tifa on the floor, walked toward the door, stared at her, and walked out the door. The engine started outside and soon the car sounds disappeared. Tifa sat on the warm brown wood floor shocked at what just happened. "Told you he would freak out" Destiny said, flipping through channels on the tv. Jacob looked like he wanted to apologize but something was holding him back. " You fuqing bastard why the hell did you have to go spill my fuqin private life to the whole damn world huh. And you Destiny why the fuq would it matter if you told me so...i love him damn it and one day you are going to have to come to terms with that. and damn it he loves me to....or at least he did..." Tifa yelled, and with the angry burst of emotions she ran to her room and locked the door.

"Well fuq how am i posed to fix this shyt." Destiny sighed

"..........im sorry...ii...ii..ii...i didn't mean to tell her secret to him....i thought he already knew." Jacob said

"Well if he knew im pretty sure he wouldn't come here to protect her from you. Your a damn normal human how the hell would you know what would keeping people secrets, let me guess your darkest secret is that your not a virgin....oooo.....scandalous......u don't know how fuqin happy that bastard has made her...way more than i have ever i have. Fuq fuq fuq...take the dam couch im going to bed" and at the Destiny left.

Jacob sat there surprised, no one has ever went off on him like that...oddly it only made him love her more. But he couldn't, what about Bella, how would he work out that complicated emotion. He was hurt from Destiny's words though. No one has ever made him feel this way....he winced....except for Bella He got off the couch and grabbed Tifa's phone, Jamar was calling her, he quickly ignored that, and promised himself to tell her later, no use keeping a pretty girl sad. He dialed his best friend Quil's number.

"Hello who is this" Quil answered

"Hey wolf its me Jacob" Jacob replied

"Well dam haven't heard from you in forever. Bella feels guilty, like she made you leave, Sam is pissed, and well Leah, she is her normal self. But dude i missed ya.. whats been up."

"Nothing im in Michigan right now "

"wow you did want to get away lol"

"Yea well......how is Bella"

"Engaged and deep in planning mode...she keeps calling to see if you called or came back."

"Well im not coming back"

"Yea dude i get it"

"Ay can i ask you a question"

"Sure"

"How do you know you imprinted"

"ummmm well you kinda feel tingly when you meet them, their touch makes your hair rise and you just don't want to hurt them, just love them and protect them."

"fuq"

"what?"

"nothin ill talk to you later"

"umm ok"

"fuq" jacob yelled


	4. School

Chap. 4 School

"I've decided to stay a little longer, than I once planned, no point in going over to Canadia * thats what my friends call it * and learning a new language. Plus I made a pretty big mess yesterday..and i want to fix it." Jacob announced at the table while he and Destiny were eating breakfast. "Damn does she look good" he added to him self.

"Suit yourself, there is always a couch....but u gotta register in school because there is no way im leaving you here alone" she said "plus i don't want you to leave yet" she added in her head. Tifa's door opened for the first time since the incident. Her eyes were puffy and read but other than that she looked fine. She had on a black hoodie that was way to big for her and some classic jeans. Destiny in her green shirt stopping just before her navel and her dark jeans with writing on them, jumped up and hugged Tifa.

"You feeling better....i made your favorite, pancakes with REAL bacon lol....i mean killing a pig is gross and all but if u like it then ehh." Destiny chimed

They all sat and ate, cleaned up and pilled in Tifa's pink beetle and drove to school.

"Im sorry" Jacob mumbled. Tifa smiled at him "Don't even sweat it he was going to find out any ways"

"well he called you a lot last night"

"oo....umm...ok"

"yea i had to make a call and i saw it. I didn't know if you wanted to be bothered so i just left it alone" Jacob said handing Tifa her phone, she plugged it in her car charger.

"Thank you" she said

"Well now that we are done with all these pleasantries lets listen to some radio shall we" Destiny said

~At school Tifa showed Jacob to the office and helped him get settled, Destiny was busy saying hi to all of her friends secretly waiting for Jamar's red '98 grand prix to pull up in the parking lot.

"Excuse me can i help you" the secretary asked

"ummmm well yes, this is my cousin Jacob Black, he just came from La Push, Washington and he ummm is going to be here for a while i was wondering was there any way to enroll him into this school for a while." Tifa asked nervously she really hated speaking to adults it made her nervous inside.

"Well sure umm i'll need to speak to him alone... i will call you down when we are done so you can escort him to class"

"umm ok thanks" Tifa replied, she gave a loving good luck squeeze to Jacob's arm and left. She saw her friends and went back to her normal rutine trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. She went crazy before the bell range yelling and screaming with all of her senior friends, hugging laughing talking about their latest drama.

~Destiny spotted him pull up and walked straight to his car. Jamar that is. She knocked on his window and properly greeted his friends in the car.

"Hey Will, Kyron, ummmm i need a moment with Jamar can yall leave please" She said as nice as possible, she really wasn't the apologizing type. Will and Kyron got out of the car and Will smiled and her and she returned it, they always had a little thing, but it never grew and Destiny knew it never will, at least thats how she thought he felt.

"Aheeem" Jamar interupted

"oh my bad" Destiny turned her focus back on Jamar. "Why are you acting like such an azz, huh, what you never thought magic existed before and we are all supposed to feel sorry for you because you were shocked booo hooo. You made her cry...all night...damn i hate that she loves you. Couldn't she have picked a better person.."

"...I agree" Jamar added softly

"i mean damn you find out her secret and you leave.....wait did you just agree with me"

"yea"

"why"

"idk"

"well then..........."

"i felt horrible i called her like 4 times last night, i gave up though figured she didn't want to talk to me"

"well why the hell would she"

"thanks" Jamar got out of his car closed the door, locked it, and walked off.

"fuq" Destiny yelled

~Tifa was getting ready to go to her pre-cal class when she saw him. Jamar walking down the hall. He noticed her and walked straight to her.

"hey baby' hey said

"" no reply

"look i know i acted like a jerk yesterday but how do you want me to act, i mean (whispers) i just found out that you can do magic"

"" no reply

"did you get my calls...baby im really sorry"

"look i cried im over it...ur scared shytless and thats kool but don't pitty me please im fine thank you. I love you and i always will....its ok for you to move on now...u don't have to worry about feeling guilty" Tifa said and then walked off to class.

~"here is your schedule young man" the secretary stated "shall i call miss Rucker for you?"

"no actually i think im fine finding my way to my classes thank you though" Jacob said. He got up and headed to his class.

1st hour: Pre-Cal

He walked in the bright halls of Southfield Art School. There was paintings from students on the walls, and around the corner the hall was consumed with singing. He headed toward the math hall which was full of calculations, fomulas, and those dumb math posters teachers always have.

He walked into the class got introduced and looked for a place to sit. He saw to familiar faces, Tifa and Destiny, he sat next to them. Many girls were eyeing him instead of listening to Mr. Atars lesson on transformations. Letters passed his way, all asking the same question do you have a girlfriend. Destiny got a little jealous and irritated. "Damn he just got her and all ready yall are on his tip" she yelled

Erin, the class slut got up, "well is ur name branded on him?"

"no but im pretty sure he doesn't want your lips branded on him" Destiny retorted

"Calm down" Tifa suggested

"NO let her yell she has to have her hissy fit of the day" Erin snickered

"Fuq a hissy fit, look he just got here and his is staying with us so leave him alone" Destiny yelled

"so are yall going together?'

"no"

"then why the fuq do you care"

"cuz i love him"

everyone looked at her. "aww shyt"


	5. Lunch

Chap. 5 Lunch

"There is no way I can live that shyt down now" Destiny thought as she sat playing with her food at lunch. How she wished that she could have a lunch with Tifa.

"You have this lunch too" Jacob said dryly

Destiny stared up at Jacob and sighed. she pushed a chair out so he could sit down.

"yea well im stalking you" she said sarcastically.

"well great i got my first stalker at this school, im already fitting in."

Destiny chuckled "yep you are a regular now"

"soooooo um about math....i um.....i don't know what came over me"

"i mean well im handsome sooo..."

"yea ok.....look....your sexy ill give you that, but see i don't fall in love. It something that I just don't do. and i don't fall in love this quickly either. I mean im not in love, but if i was, i wouldn't be."

"well hell that makes sense"

"well what do u want honesty"

"yea that might help"

"well"

" look let me go first, im Jacob Black, im not a normal human, i can willing change into a wolf shape. Im extremely warm, fast, and all that jazz, it is to be believed that we have imprinted on each other. i don't know how or quite why but we have. and i love you, im not supposed to, im supposed to love Bella...but....i love you, for your angry temper, your patient ways, and how you want the attention on you at all times. im sorry"

"not as sorry as you think"

"huh"

"me and sis (Tifa) we fight your kind, those things in the woods that i warned you about. But your don't look or act like any of them. Im supposed to hate you but i cant and that sucks." "but there is no way im going to let myself love the person who i am born to kill...just know as soon as she is normal me and Tifa will kill you" Destiny said and walked off

"damn she is sexy" jacob muttered


	6. Our Story

Chap. 6 Our story

The rest of school day was dumb. Destiny avoided the faces of her peers, Tifa avoided Jamar, and Jacob avoided all the girls eyes. "who the hell knows maybe ill imprint on the them" Jacob thought to himself.

The car ride home was a long quiet one, no one talked, no one even moved the wrong way. When Tifa pulled up at the house she saw a familiar red grand prix on the side of the street. She parked there car a threw her head against the wheel. "Fuq i don't need this right now" Tifa yelled. Destiny gestured to Jacob and they left the car. Soon the car door closed again. "I don't need this right now" se thought.

-Destiny threw down her bookbag on the floor. Thanks to Jamar's odd timing she was going to have to be stuck in the house will Jacob, the only person on the world who she didnt want to see today. "Tell me about your story? why are you hunting me" Jacob asked

-"Me and Destiny were born like this. When the shape shifters came into town the world needed a way to defend it self. So we were created, in twos one who can move objects and one who can move people. Dominion over fire and dominion over water. We protect people from the dangerous things, but we live alone.......

-"Tifa's mother was alive for us, she took care of me. My parents died when i was 1. She was great, sweet, nice, and perfect. She always fed us the story that we don't have to face the wolves. She said that they haven't attacked in 100 years, maybe they changed........"

-"she was wrong. We were walking in the woods practicing magic freely playing with water and fire. We didn't hear her yell......not the first time. They attacked her.......they killed her. We saw her body lay limp of the mossy forrest grounds. I killed them, without a thought in my mind. It was the first time i ever killed anyone or thing......."

-"After that we took care of each other, moved to Southfield and honed our powers, i controlled the minds of social workers so that they would leave us alone. And we created this little world" Destiny looked up at Jacob in tears. "You disgust me because its creature like you who did this" Destiny yelled. Her face was wrangled in total disgust, her nose scrunched, but her eyes showed only love." I can't love you cause you killed her. She is dead because you attacked her, but i love you i do, and that shyt sucks. How am I supposed to hate the one i love? I love you but Jacob this will never work." Destiny walked up to Jacob, he stared into her eyes. She was beautiful her brown eyes reflecting his black ones. He picked her up and kissed her softly never wanting to stop.

-"Baby i didn't ask for this but its me. I love my powers, i think they make me,me. I can't be with someone who looks down on my powers, my blessing" Tifa said threw silent tears . She opened her door to get out of the car but was stopped by a low voice. " I love you, and i always knew that you were special, this just confirms that. Honestly baby i was just shocked. I came to tell you im ok with it. Because its you i love. All your beauty, all your joy, all your love, all your power. It all just makes me love you more" Jamar said. Tifa closed the door and sat back in the drivers seat. " I love you to baby" she cried. He kissed her cheek then her nose then her forehead. and finally her lips. He stayed there enjoying the sweet taste of her cherry lip gloss. "Bam" Something hit the side of the window.


	7. Shape Shifters

Chap. 7 Shape shifters

Tifa screamed, Jamar jumped over the seat to protect her, but from what he wasn't quite sure. The thing was tall and hairy, with sharp claws, they sort of resembled a werewolf but not quite. Destiny and Jacob ran outside, a little ruffled from their make out session. Destiny cast a fire around in front of the door so that they would back away from Tifa. Tifa frightened for Jamars life, she use her telekinesis and opened the door and flew him out onto the ground. She came out of the car and threw the creature around. Another creature came from behind and attacked her. "Tifa" Destiny yelled. Then she got tackled by a creature. Jacob was scared for destiny's life and changed form. He turned into the exact creatures that he was attacking. Tifa threw the creature off of her. Turned around and saw a creature attacking a creature. Confused she threw both of them against a tree. She held them there and ran over to Destiny. " Are you ok" she asked Destiny. Destiny nodded. " We should immobilize them now" Tifa said. Destiny eyes grew big. "She cant hurt Jacob" she thought. "No let them go with a warning, your injured and Jamar is too we just need to collect ourselves and worry later." Destiny said. Tifa sighed and dropped the creatures to the ground. then picked up all of the creatures and threw they way into the woods. "You never said i couldn't hurt them more" Tifa said smiling. She went to go to get Jamar. Destiny ran in the house and looked for some clothes for Jacob when he changes back. Then she ran out the back door towards the woods and fell back when a creature ran towards her. A hand wrapped around her before she fell. "Destiny its me" Jacob said changing form. Destiny threw the clothes at him not wanting to focus on the member that was in front of her. When Jacob finished dressing he tapped Destiny's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Jacob asked Destiny. " Yea im fine" Destiny replied softly. Jacob grabbed Destiny and pulled her closer so that they were looking into each other eyes. "Tifa has some serious powers" Jacob said " Well duh of course she is freakin amazing" Destiny replied. Jacob kissed her softly..."i know of one person better".

"what the hell is going on here" Jamar asked. Destiny turned to him frustrated that he ruined the mood. "I know that you and Tifa are fighting bur has it been that long since you and her kissed." Destiny asked sarcastically. " He transforms i.....i saw him.....he is one of those creatures that attacked you.... he is one and you just kissed him"

"Look, Just calm down, look he isn't the one who attacked Tifa. Look i would never hurt her you have to believe me. He doesn't even know them"

"I don't care, how could you betray her"

"Im not please just trust me, you can't tell her not until im ready. Please Mar, i know that we don't get along and all, but you cant tell her please just let me"?

"Tell me what"


	8. Lies

Chap. 8 Lies

"Tell you that.........." Destiny stumbled looking in the air searching for an excuse.

"Tell you that she had got attacked by another wolf when she came back here to make sure im ok. You threw me back here when u got attack by those wolves. But she is fine....her ummm...fire scared him away" Jacob interrupted over Destiny's stuttering.

"Oh shyt....i told you we stunned them when i had the chance. I told you Destiny im ready to handle the power now. Im pumped lets go" Tifa said hopping around. Everyone smiled seeing her in such a happy mood. It seems as long as Tifa's mood is happy everyone around her is.

"woooooaaaahhh babe, lets wait a little while before we go get them. Im not sure i want you to go after them. With your clumsy azz i know you would get in all kinds of trouble." Jamar said with a half smile across his face.

"What the hell Mar your girl has serious powers and all you can think about is how much you don't want her to leave because your afraid of her getting hurt...ha" Destiny laughed

"Wait let me guess, your power is annoying the hell outta people cause you do that the best."

"No actually i am a telepath and if Tifa would ever let me i would have made you believe that your a 5 year old girl"

(aside) "hey Jacob they are going to argue do you want to go inside and fix some food" Tifa asked

"yeps sure" Jacob said following Tifa back into the small white house.

"I really hate it when they argue" Tifa whined

"Yea i mean its kinda childish" Jaccob grinned

"No not that, they are so close, i mean they but heads and fight all the time, but he flirts with her and she back. They always are aware of each other, and it just bothers me. I have put all of my heart into him and all of me, i cant take another heartbreak. Not like Reek, i can't live through that again. Im not ready not strong enough. She is so damn pretty, all the boys like her. Her boobs are bigger, her azz

is bigger and all that jazz. I can't have anyone love me with out them being attracted to her." Tifa cried. Jacob stared at her and he got her. He understood her, how she felt, her pain, he helped someone out of it. Bella. She was just like Bella. Soft, sweet caring, and afraid. "I think Jamar loves you, you are beautiful and your emotions...its what makes you even more beautiful." Jacob said.

"thank you" with that Tifa smiled and started making food for everyone.

Later that evening Tifa laid in Jamar's slowly falling asleep. "Baby" Jamar asked

"Hmm" Tifa replied half asleep.

"I don't want us to have any secrets between each other" Jamar said. Tifa adjusted herself so that she was facing him looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"Ok, Baby i promise that there aren't any more secrets in my life....." Tifa looked up at him "Do you have any?" she asked.

Jamar looked deep into her eyes, she was vulnerable with him. She put everything on the line for him, she put her cards in on him. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to hurt her. He just cant. "No baby, i don't have any secrets"

-"So we imprinted on each other?" Destiny asked Jacob. He nodded "Yeas Dess, we did, its like a love at first sight, stronger than any other love in this world, its not all easy, i take my form, only when im angry, i don't want to hurt you but i will." Destiny laughed

"Boy do you think that there is anyone who can hurt me?" Destiny said. "plus who said i wanted to be imprinted with you"

"sorry toots your stuck with me" jacob laughed

"ewwwwww...Totaly Gag Me With A Spoon" Destiny laughed. They both looked up into the moon, she stared at Jacob's human body, Jacob starred at her magical one.

"We cant let Tifa know" Destiny said breaking the silence.

"Yea" Jacob replied. and they sat in the light of the moon. and the world set at peace as the twinkle of lies filled the air.


	9. Bella

Chap. 9 Bella

_Who am I living for_

_is this my limit_

_can I endure some more_

"Hello" Tifa answered her ringing phone.

"Hey ummm my name is Seth Clearwater, by any chance do you know where I might find Jacob Black" Seth asked in a polite voice

"Ummm well he is out with my sis, they are having a secret relationship" Tifa chuckled at Jacob's and Destiny's feble attempt to hide their love from each other. But as long as the wanted to keep it secret she will wait. Till then she got plenty of laughs at the lies they would come up with to go be with each other.

"He is is a relationship" Seth inquired

"mmmm hmmmm"

"With all of his Drama i thought he would never leave Bella alone"

"Wow yea i heard about her, i can only imagine she is beautiful if Jacob loves her"

"Well yes......actually i have some news about her that i would like to share with Jacob."

"Kewlio...I will tell him"

"Tell him that Bella's wedding is in two day please"

"umm sure i will"

"thank you"

"twelcome" *my word*

Jacob walked in the door first, they had mastered the whole come in at different times thing.

"Hey b" Tifa greeted Jacob. "You have a message from Seth....he said Bella's wedding is in two days."

As soon as the words left Tifa's mouth Jacob ran out of the house. He ran towards the woods, where he and Destiny were climbing trees. He transformed and spotted Destiny on his way. He picked her up and threw her on his back. She shrilled afraid that she was being captured by one of the wolves. Jacob put his nose on her forehead to let her know it was him. They had practice with this, just in case Jacob got angry and unwillingly transformed. Destiny closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride on her loves back. They reached the spring in no time. He set her down ran into the water and turned human again. Tears falling down his face almost evaporating as soon as the touched his boiling body. Destiny slowly walked in the water, and made her way to Jacob.

"Cob?" she asked using her new found nickname for Jacob.

"She is getting married in two days" Jacob said so soft Destiny had to strain to hear him.

"Well then i guess its time for me to meet her." she said pushing him into the water and giggling. The couple wrestled in the water, part fun, part relief.

Tifa, Jacob, and Destiny arrived in La Push at 8 o'clock p.m. the following day. They were greeted by Jacob's pack. They said pleasantries and caught up on old times. Tifa got sick of being around so many couples knowing that she was alone.

She walked into the woods and laid down in an open meadow that looked as if it had been used by someone recently and frequently. She took this time to gather her thoughts. There July/August break had started and with Jamar working two jobs and going to summer college she barely saw him. She was alone but loved, and she had now say in any of it. It made her happy to see Destiny settle down and move away from her flirting and cheating, she really didn't know better, she just needed love, and now she had that. How was she supposed to feel, happy that she was lonely, and everyone was happy, but at the same time she could never ask for them to stop. She never saw Dess so happy before. All the time she waited for love and she had it, but it wasn't like all the others, it wasn't fair to her, she wasn't free, she didn't know how to be around him anymore, it just wasn't comfortable, she gotten use to him not being around. And when he came back he messed it up worse for her. She was forced to squeeze everything thing in three hours and hope that it would be enough. And when he left it hurt more, knowing that it would be a long time before she saw him again. He never considered how much missing him could hurt. It felt like he didn't care. Consumed with her thoughts she laid there for hours, slowly beckoning sleep.

She awoke on a soft couch and soft lights everywhere. She began to get up and noticed someone sitting in a chair across from her.

"Excuse me" Tifa asked politely

"hmmm im up" the mysterious person said coming to. "Are you ok, I found you laying in the woods knocked out, i tried waking you, but you wouldn't. Your face was covered in tears. So I took you to see my father-in-law, who is also a doctor." the girl paused. "Im Bella"

"Bella?" Tifa asked "wow this is a small world. we are here to come to your wedding"

"Who is we" Bella asked curiously

"Umm well its my sis and Jacob Black"

Bella gasped "Jacob is here"

"yea umm what happened to me, i mean how was i unconcious"

"Well Carlise, the doctor, said that you went into a shock. By the tears he guessed from a serious conflict of heart. So we just kept you here to be a little safe."

"Well thank you", Tifa got up looking for the door so that she could meet her friends.

"You said he is here" Bella asked softly

"Jacob?....Yea he is here with my sis his secret lover."

"His secret lover?"

"Well they are keeping there relationship from me so...."

"He found someone"

"yea..."

"Can you stay a while longer, just until Carlilse gets back. Im sure he wouldn't want you to leave before he has made sure you were ok."

"Ummm sure" Tifa said sitting down

Tifa and Bella began having a conversation about life, they talked about the men that they loved. They talked about their fears. Bella was more of a quite person, but Tifa was a fighter, who lost her way. They enjoyed each others company well into the night. Finally the front door opened, and in walked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Tifa, woke up i wasn't sure that if you wanted to release her." Bella chimed happily as her father-in-law glided in.

"Well thank you Bella that was so kind" Carlisle replied. "Tifa, you gave Bella here quite a scare she was worried that something was seriously wrong with you. I wonder what could have cause your pain"

"Nothing actually i was just walking in the woods, probably just slipped and feel on something." Tifa lied

"She is here for my wedding, she is accompanied by Jacob and his "secret girlfriend". They are hiding their relationship from the world" Bella added

"Well isn't lovely, Unfortunately Tifa we can not step into the La Push area, it would be breaking a very important business agreement, but im pretty sure Bella here could take you there if you like." Carlisle said

"Umm sure that will be great" Tifa said

They hoped in the car and headed towards La Push, whom was bustling, searching for the passenger in Bella's car.

`What time did she leave again' Destiny asked

` I don't know sometime around 7' Jacob replied trying to hold his composure His short time with Tifa had brought them very close, they had a relationship resembling one of a brother and sister, but also he didn't need his sister to find out his secret in this way. No matter how many times he and Dess debated about the "right" time to tell her, this was not it. He had asked his pack to go look for her on foot instead of the easier way to protect his secret, but he wasn't sure if they would follow being out this late, and he didn't want to change and risk Tifa walking in and seeing him. On top of that Destiny was very worried, and on edge, even before Tifa had been missing for so long. Destiny wasn't coping well with the whole hang out with your enemies thing. Loving Jacob was one thing but being around the others was different. They assured her that they would never harm any humans but her knowledge didn't let her trust them. For once she wished for ignorance. Not a wish that usually formulated in her head, being the brains of the operation kinda came with the territory. The thought pained her, she still was miss Tifa, they checked all over for her. She should have never been all on Jacob, specially seeing how her fire has been dwindling from the pain she felt from missing Jamar.`Why am i so stupid' She asked out loud

`Because your head is small' Jacob replied trying to make her smile. Destiny's lips raised slightly but, she couldn't get them to go any farther.

`hmmmmmm i wonder' Destiny said as a small car pulled up in front of Jacob's house. The doors closed quietly and then the doorbell rang. Destiny jumped up quickly swung open the door and hoped into her bestfriends arms.

`Thank you God, if there is one, I missed you so much, are you ok, are you harmed, omfrekg, why do you have a bandaid.' Destiny asked all in one breath.

`Nice to see you to lol, im fine actually met up with Bella the bride to be and we sorta got talking sorry i lost track of time, and DAMN can u get off me now lol I miss you too' Tifa said in between bear hugs from Destiny.

`Good to see you safe' Jacob said hugging Tifa. Then he turned towards Bella.

`Hey Bella, good to see that your well and still.....human' Jacob said sniffing the air around him. `Can I talk to you outside' Jacob said gesturing towards the door, Bella followed him out.

`ooooooo sooommmmeee onnnneee iiiiissss iiiinnnn ttrrrouuuubbllle' Tifa teased.

`YOUR MARRYING HIM' Jacob yelled in a hush tone.

`Yes i told you I was why can't you just come to be happy for me. This will be my special day.' Bella replied hurt

`Because you're marrying a bloodsucker, you know he is going to be killed promptly, when he changes you'

`Don't you worry about that, its none of your business, remember you left' Bella said scarring herself she could never say these horrible things but, he had no right to come back here and say those things.

`Bella look, I have imprinted on a girl and im not here to ask for you to stay with me, but i still will always love you, and you doing this, it isn't good, do you know what you are getting yourself into'

`Yes Jacob....does your girlfriend know what she is getting herself into' Happy that she changed the subject Jacob laughed. `Well there is a funny story about that. You see Dess and T are destined to defeat the wolf shape shifters, it seems as if many have been getting out of place, and attacking humans, we are not exactly the same though, I overpower them, and tower over them. But Dess knows who I really am, unfortunately T doesn't. Me and Dess are waiting for the right time to tell her. She has been down lately so...well i guess your not the only one sleeping with the enemy. Dess has amazing powers, she is a telepath with dominion over fire.' Jacob smiled with his big goofy kid grin. Bella stared at the window where she could've sworn she saw the blinds move.

`Omg did she see us' Tifa asked

`No i don't think so, what made us use this childish measure, when i could definitely listen to them with out the snooping' Destiny whined

`Because it is wrong to go inside someone's head unless you have permission.' Tifa added definitely.

`Well i don't see you holding back when it is time to clean up, you just wisp everything away with your arm'

`Well thats different'

`How so?'

`Its not intrusive' Tifa chuckled

`What ever....DUCK" Destiny yelled

`I think your girls are spying on us', Bella said pointing towards the window.

Jacob just fell out laughing, they were definitely trying to snoop.

`Well that means I better get back, i have to call the pack the painful usual way' Jacob snickered. He watched Bella get back into her car. `See you tomorrow' he yelled as she drove off. Was he really going to let her go through this or was this going to be one of those things "men just can't do". He sighed and walked in his house. The girls rushed over to the couch giggling.

`Well its nice to see smiles on all of your faces' Jacob said `I have to go call off your search party T, then i will discuss my Jacob rules of conduct'

`How are you going to call them' Destiny questioned raising one eyebrow at him.

`Duh the telephone' Jacob joked back. Destiny let out a sigh of relief and laid her head on Tifa's lap. Tifa began to stroke her silky hair. `I know about you to, and before you freak, i want to say that i think it is sweet you and him, it is really cute.' Tifa said softly

`Thank you' Destiny replied slipping into the world of clouds. She yawned `I really needed you to like this one, he means a lot'. And with that Destiny feel into a deep sleep.


	10. Black Wedding

Chap. 10 Black wedding

Jacob woke up particularly despising the day, but when he looked down and saw Destiny in his arms, it really didn't matter. The morning was cold, but Jacob nor Destiny felt anything, with Jacob's hot temperature, Destiny was even sweating a little. Jacob grabbed a cover and wrapped it around Destiny's petite body. Then he walked outside and noticed Tifa sitting on the porch staring at the sun rising. She dressed for warmth, with thick black sweat pants and that all to familiar black hoodie. Her long cinnamon hair was pulled back in a high messy ponytail, and she wore black mittens sipping something from a black mug.

`I guess it will be a black wedding' Jacob said sitting next to her. Tifa jumped a little startled by the sudden appearance.

`Don't do that' she said smacking Jacob's arm. `You know how jumpy i am' she laughed. `What are you doing up so early b? Is this Bella thing bothering you. I mean we talked a little and Edward sounds like a great guy...'

`Hmph as far as you know' Jacob interrupted, but Tifa choose to ignore that comment.

`Anyways, she speaks very highly of him, and she got all excited when i told her why i was here. She almost couldn't believe it. It seemed as if she was dreaming and never wanted to wake up. I think you should just count your blessings right now. You always used to complain for her and now you have her, she wants to be friends with you b, but only if you let her in'

`Ha, where did you get that a fortune cookie......look T ima be ok......hey wait why are you up so early?'

`I don't sleep well when i miss people there is always this wall that builds up that and i can never get into a deep sleep. So i decided to go outside and think. This wedding had my emotions on whack lol. Jamar proposed to me once. I was going through a lot of stuff and he bout me a ring. Everytime i looked at that ring i was reminded of how much he loved me. Then on my last birthday hunt, the ring got

lost while i was fighting some wolves. Since then he has never mentioned it. He never calls me his wife or anything, I would do anything to bring back that look in his eyes. The one that showed how much he loved me.' Tifa smiled `I like seeing that in you and Dess' eyes. Truly it is sweet, its only been a month and you look happy. Only thing i think is stronger than your love is Imprinting'

`Imprinting?' Jacob tried to play off

`Yea its actually kind of cool when you think about it, its something that the shape shifters do often. its stronger than love at first sight. They are always aware of each other and the are inseparable. I think its sweet, i mean i guess not all of the creatures are bad, if they love, but what happens to the ones they love is. They almost always have marks of their imprintee's anger. See shape shifters have a lot of trouble staying human when they are angry so when they get pissed its over for who ever is near.'

`Wow fascinating ...........umm T?.......I have something to tell you....and your definitely gonna freak but i have to tell, and i want you to know that no matter what you will always be my sister always.'

`ummm ok im all ears'

`Ok well im......'

`Good morn, people, reading to go to a black wedding.' Destiny said walking through the threshold, not knowing that she was interrupting a very important conversation.

`Why did you choose to say black wedding' Tifa asked still looking a Jacob questionably.

`Well i can't get a vision on it, which means its black, and well i'm not sure what can happen when i can see it ahead of time' Destiny chuckled She became fully aware of the situation she walked into. `Whats up with the serious vibe im getting from you guys' She trickled her way into Jacob's head to do her Dess style spying.

`Hey Cob, can i speak to you like now' She said quickly

She grabbed Jacob off the porch and pulled him inside, through the living room and into the kitchen. `What the hell this is not the time to tell her about your other you. Its a wedding day are you fuqin out of your mind. Damn Cob, you coulda ruined everything for me and for you and Bella and Tifa.'

`Well we were talking about them, she knows about imprinting but she doesn't know that we have'

`Well then thats good because, we can't find out, please Cob i need you to wait till i fuqin ready please' Destiny yelled

`Did i start a fight' Tifa asked walking into the Kitchen.

'NO' Jacob and Destiny said at the same time.

`Ok well then, im going to go for a walk, do you guys need anything...like....anit pmsing pills' Tifa joked

`No you retard we can handle our pre menstrual stress just fine' Destiny joked back.

Tifa walked around feeling the warmth of the sun on her carmel skin, she needed a swim, some place to relax be one with her element again. She walked around searching for the best place to swim. She stopped at this water fall, it had remnants of people such as empty chip bags and soda cans, so she assumed it was a safe place to jump in. She looked around to make sure no one would see her, then stepped out of her black jogging pants and and the famous black hoodie displaying a cute pink and yellow bra and pantie set. She sighed with relief from escaping the clothes. Took a running start and jumped and dived into the plummeting water.

Destiny sat there arguing with Jacob on the best time to tell Tifa about the hidden him, she was so stubborn that she brought reinforcements to help prove her point to Jacob.

`Ok look how bout when we are home and Jamar has a day off. You never saw Tifa angry and trust me no one can calm her down, well cept for Jamar, which is why it would be best that he would be there, or she might take it out on him and thats really really bad. So thats what we will do no more discussions' Destiny concluded. Jacob laugh at her determination to be right. His pack was eating furiously, he looked at them and started rolling.

`If Tifa came in here, she would surely think we are animals, looking at the way you are eating'

`Yea by the way where is Tifa' Seth asked. Just then Destiny fell over her eyes rolling back behind her head. She was mumbling some distant words. Jacob grabbed her and laid her on the couch, and watched as her body laid still but looked pained. He had only seen this once, Destiny was having a vision, she can see the future pretty easily but when something big happens her visions take a hold of her. She came to gasping for air as if seconds ago the had been filled with water.

`She is going to try and kill herself" Destiny yelled

`Bella' Alice sung as she made her way to Edward's room.

`Yes' Bella said nervously

`Don't be so nervous its morning and so happily we have all day to stress'

`I had the strangest dream about Jacob tonight'

`Hmmm really'

`Well yea and those girls he brought with them. Tifa is really pretty and carmel, we had a good conversation last night.'

`No don't go there today is your day, and from what i heard her mumble when i carried her to the house i would assume that you would have a sort of connection to her.'

`Well I do, i mean she really has a lot on her plate and she doesn't want to bother anyone with her problems, we are finally alike in many ways'

Alice stopped her conversation. `You won't be close friends very long' give me your hand. She ran out the door towards La Push.

Tifa was filled surrounded by water, clear beautiful water, it brought her body down further to the bottom. She was running out of air quickly but she didn't care she wanted to be consumed it this watery bliss. She opened her eyes in the water and saw how far she was under. There is no way she could make it up there in the remainder in the air she had in her lungs. Is that what she wanted all along, it surely would be ironic to die by her element. She chuckled in her head

`Shakespeare would be proud'. Then something inside of her awoke, she no longer needed the air in her lungs to survive her body survived off of the oxygen in the water. Happy about this new discovery she swan further and further down enjoying her crystal kingdom.

Alice and Bella stopped at the waterfall at the same time as the pack Jacob, and Destiny did.

`She jumped from here' Destiny and Bella said at the same time. They looked at each other, they both were the same in stature and Alice kept her hair short just like Destiny. There style and everything was undeniable.

`There, right there something just popped out of the water.' Bella said. Alice looked down, grabbed Bella's arm and raced down the path to the bottom. Destiny and friends followed but reached the bottom way after Alice got there.

Then they saw it again. Tifa's body came up.

`Tifa' Destiny yelled. Tifa turned around and looked up at her.

`What have i been gone long' Tifa said confused

`You tried to kill yourself' Alice and Destiny said in sync.

`No I didn't' Tifa said defensively.

Tifa hopped out the water exposing her pink underwear set . She was very embarrassed. She used her powers and brought down her clothes. Even though she loathes putting dry clothes over wet undies, she couldn't really let the world see her almost nakey.

`What the hell are you doing on my land' Jacob yelled at Alice

`I came to save Tifa,look im gone vamoush' Alice said, she grabbed Bella and run toward forks.

Tifa was in Jacob's room changing into some dry clothes and underwear. She was at peace in her mind, something that she rarely gets, Only one person on this can give the same serenity as the water, Jamar. Downstairs was another battle. The pack was fussing over a vampire stepping foot on their land. Unfortunately Destiny knew nothing about vampires or that they even existed, or that there wer vegetarian ones, so she had a little trouble debating her ideas.

`Well they broke our pack' one man said

That got all of them arguing again. Tifa couldn't stand the noise and ran down the stairs.

`I understand that this is a very touchy subject vampires being on your property but the only reason she came is because she saw me in danger. I thank you all for caring so much about my safety and i thank her too. I didn't mean to scare anyone nor was i attempting to end my life. Both of you were trying to do a noble thing, but please don't hurt my friends for mistakes on both ends. They were only trying to do the same as you.' Tifa said

With that statement the pack put the thought to the back of there minds only to go back to it when Jacob and his visitors were to visit.

The wedding was dressed beautifully by Alice and the ceremony was wonderful. Bella looked beautiful and flawless, like a porcelain doll. Tifa sat down next to Destiny and Jacob, in a beautiful soft pink dress that flared at the bottom. She wore her tangled hair in a tight ponytail. Destiny wore black in her theme of a black wedding, with silver accessories. Jacob wore black to match his girl and also because it was the only suit that would fit his freakishly large body. After the weeding the three stayed for the reception, and thats when it happened, the black wedding. Leah one of Jacob pack member came up to the reception in true form trying to attack the Bella and her new family. Tifa only recognized them for what they were and the fact the Leah came on a killing mission did not make it any easier oh her. Tifa hoisted her in the air so fast Leah never got close to Bella or the Cullens. Jacob couldn't leave one of his pack to fend for herself and die trying, not while he was in La Push. When in La Push he must act right, so he transformed right in front of Tifa. She was in so much shock that she threw Leah halfway through the woods. She didn't know what to do. Water shot out of her hands toward Jacob keeping him back and drowning him. Destiny used her fire to steam the water out. Thats when Tifa realized what was going on. Destiny knew all along, Jacob was a wolf, the ones who destroyed her happiness, Jacob and Destiny imprinted and now there was nothing she could do. With the lapse of time Jacob took this opportunity to tackle Tifa, try to make her understand what is going on. But before he could reach her Edward jumped in front of her.

`Leave now wolf' Edward said baring his teeth.

Jacob was threw with Edward and attacked him. Punch for punch they fought it out, Edward landing several punches on Jacob, Jacob managing a couple of kicks in Edward's chest. They tore the reception up. Tifa ran to Bella who was crying hysterically. She couldn't take witnessing her new friend cry. Telekinetically Tifa separated Jacob and Edward. Throwing Jacob around a little more than usual. Destiny couldn't let Tifa abuse him so she set her hands a flame. Tifa was hurt physically and emotionally, this was her bestfriend, obviously not any more. Tifa tried to telekinetically throw Destiny threw the woods but Destiny telepathically

blocked it. Then Destiny tried to get in to Tifa's head, something she had never once dared to do. Tifa kept her emotions in a bottle she called her heart chest. Taping into that can be very damaging to Destiny's own heath, not that she got in though. Tifa created a mind barrier around her brain to deny Destiny any access. Then as a display of great power Tifa picked Destiny up, and began to pull her body apart, pulling her torso in the opposite direction of her bottom. Destiny shrieked in pain. Jacob tried to do attack Tifa to stop her from torturing his girl, her bestfriend, but Tifa held him back. Destiny wasn't a liar Tifa had serious power.

`Tifa your killing me' Destiny cried.

Tifa let her go. Destiny had choose and now Tifa had to. She used her powers to levitate her into the air and she flew away. Leaving the scene of destruction in her wake. Destiny laid there tears falling uncontrollably down her face. She lost Tifa forever.


	11. Seperate Lives

Chap. 11 Separate Lives

In September Tifa, Jamar, Destiny, and Jacob had to go back to school. Jamar and Tifa were in there last year of high school, representing the Senior Class of 09! (A/N- That's my class whoop whoop). Jacob and Destiny are in their junior year.

Jacob woke up with Destiny missing from his bed

He wondered if she had left him, to go find Tifa. That has been his fear ever since Tifa left. That day was horrible, to think that he attacked his sister, for all intensive purposes, they haven't heard anything from them. Not a phone call, text message, email, video message, facebook message, comment on their new album entitled Imprint, nothing. She really did disappear from their lives. Destiny was not taking this very well. She would often wake up in the middle of the night having nightmares about the "Black Wedding", she still calls it. All Jacob could do is analyze what happened, and how he could've fixed simple things and been waking up on the couch in Tifa's small house. He still could smell her pancakes that she would make when she would feel extremely happy, or he could see the old white, woodsy house design. He laughed when he thought about how faithfully they watched Chowder every weekday, laughing at the kiddy show. He used to always tease them about their taste in shows. None of that happened any more. Jacob did everything in his power to make Destiny happy. He bought her gifts, let her fire up anything she wanted, played electronic monopoly with her, and everything, but nothing seemed to replace the hole that Tifa had left Jacob to fix. He couldn't really get mad at her though, a part of him missed her too. Tifa was always easy to talk to, and she was nosey, which made it fun to mess with her when you had interesting things to tell.

Her absence caused countless arguments too. Destiny blamed Jacob for what happened. `

All you had to do was keep human. But you couldn't do that you dumb azz dog' She would yell.

And Jacob says that if she would have let him tell her when he wanted to than there would have never been such a big mess and maybe she would've understood the circumstances.

And lets not even get on Bella.

She was uber pissed, she hasn't returned any of Jacob's calls and she hasn't came to see him. When Tifa left, Bella was having a break down and kicked Jacob out of her wedding. Who knows what happened to her afterwards, she won't even talk to Seth anymore. She gave up on all the wolves.

`Cob, what are you thinking about' Destiny asked walking towards the bed and sitting on it. She was wearing rainbow colored shorts and a cami with a smiley face sticking its tongue out. The eyes were positioned perfectly on her breast and the tongue came out at her navel. She stared into Jacob's eyes, which basically meant that she was trying to read his mind. With Tifa not around to remind her of how immoral it was to invade a person's private thoughts, Destiny spent less time guessing how people felt and more time, looking for the answers in her own little special way.

`You know I could've just told you' Jacob said clearly annoyed at the abundant amount of time she spent in his head.

`I know Cob, but its way much more fun this way' She said kissing him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He began to kiss her more passionately, slowly moving his hand down to her tight firm butt.

`Stop' Destiny giggled, and got up so that she was sitting on Jacob's member, looking down at his eyes.

`We will continue this later' She said softly `But....now we need to get ready for the first day of school' she said raising her voice. She went down and kissed Jacob one more time and hopped off and began getting her things ready to take a shower. She already had her outfit picked out for a week now, making subtle changes to it now and then, trying it on four times a day, making sure it displayed her body perfectly.

She hopped into the bathroom and began to take her shower. Jacob wanted badly to go in the shower but, Dess made it clear many times that she wasn't ready for all of that, and as a civil gentlemen that he was trying to portray he allowed her to escape his horny claws, for now. As soon as Destiny came out of the bathroom Jacob went in. Enjoying the cool water against his hot body. He washed his hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face when Dess called from the bedroom.

`Hey hurry up Dog boy we have to go, you still have to drop me off at school' She yelled. Destiny was happy about school, but not so much the fact that she wouldn't be going to his school. It was her own doing though. All the teen wolves went there and there was no way in heaven or doggie hell that she was gonna be around them more that absolutely possible. She loved Jacob dearly, but the others were savages, eating meat and all. She could only stay around constant eating carnivores for so long.

Jacob rushed to get ready, grabbing a steak for breakfast, and getting Dess some celery and they were off.

The car ride was silent. Destiny worried if she could do it on her own. Actually go to school with out Tifa, and Jacob worried if Destiny would yell before she got to school.

She didn't she just kissed him and went toward Forks High School. It looked like a normal high school with cute kids and not so cute kids. Not that many creative people though.

`Figures that a small town that is always dark would have a lack of creativity.' Destiny said sadly. She was going to have to grow on these people. She was wearing baggy, black cargo pants, with a green tank top, and fish net rocker sleeves up to her elbows. She took a deep breath and headed to her class. Obviously nobody in Forks was that smart either, they didn't have any A.P. classes, which truly pissed of Destiny because there wasn't going to be any challenges in this class. Her first hour was ironically Pre-cal, a class that she had already took.

`Class, lets calm down. My name is Mrs. Tank, I will be your Pre-Cal teacher for the remainder of the year' Mrs. Tanks said as she wrote her name and her affiliation on the board.

`Oh fuq, I am truly going to hate the dumb azz class' Destiny said. She decided to pick the class as a elective to catch up on any sleep that she missed over the night. She laid back in her chair and balanced it on the back two legs. There was an awful lot of guys in this class, maybe they thought that was supposed to be for the smart people.

`How sad' She thought.

Destiny spent most of the rest of the day playing in peoples head, some people really had some messed up thoughts. The boys were thinking about the "new girl" which happened to be her. Some were trying to find a way to get a girl to go out with them. Some were figuring how they were gonna get laid tonight. She even helped people out with some of the math questions, she had fun practicing her power. Maybe this was the reason Tifa didn't want her to use it so much, maybe she was trying to keep her powers at a lower level than her.

Destiny quickly got rid of that idea, Tifa was the one who would always be her test dummy, she would volunteer to help out any time, that was until she started to put stuff in her heart chest, and Destiny would have mini breakdowns from Tifa's emotions. Then she could only practice on a good day, or while Tifa was sleeping. One time in May, Destiny virgin brain was curious about what sex was like and tapped into Tifa's brain to experience it from her head. But Tifa caught her and begged her never to do it again, then she began practicing ways to keep Destiny out of her head.

Destiny sighed, she really hated reminiscing on the "Tifa days" she coined them, specially because they really made Jacob mad and they argued a lot when she remember Tifa.

Finally the bell rang.

Destiny dashed out of that class and into the gym. She loved sports, not like Tifa who played them all.

But more like well her, anything with running she loved. It excited her and challenged her, something she didn't often experience, unfortunately the first day of gym was all talk, and no listen seeing that the students broke out into little cliches talking about there summer adventures. The girl sitting next to her, looked pissed, like she hated the school as much as Destiny did. She took this golden opportunity to make a new friend.

`Hey im Destiny' She said

`Hey, Jessica' Jessica replied dryly

`Sooooo you look like you hate this establishment as much as i do' Dess said breaking the ice.

`I didn't when I had all my friends last year'

`Where did they all go'

`They graduated'

`Oh so they were older than you' Destiny asked hoping that she wasn't talking to one of those girls who flunked out because they were obsessed with a boy.

`I flunked cause i was focused on a boy'

`Oh fuq' Destiny thought

Later that day at lunch Destiny decided to hang with the "boy flunkee" she called her. Jessica seemed to be popular even though she was a major loser in Dess' book. At the table there were a hoard of cute boys. Walt, Julian, Prentis, Nate, and Anthony. Then there were the girls Ashlee, Mariah, Alyssa, and Phoebe. Then around the table there were other people just staring at her table, wishing they could have her seat, and honestly she wished she could have theirs.

`Destiny, tell them where your from' Jessica said drawing Destiny's consciousness back to the table full of babbling teenagers. `This is so neat, she lived in like the big cities' Jessica added preparing her audience for Destiny's story.

`Oh well yea i ummm live in Southfield, Michigan. Its like the neighbor to Detroit, you know the automobile capital' Destiny said nonchalantly.

`I heard that Detroit was a very dangerous place to live' Ashlee said.

`Well if your a pussy it is' Destiny added `I mean, I've dated Detroit boys before, personally they really aren't that hard. They think that they are like ride or die or something but fa real, let a shoot out be in the news and nine times out of 10 it will be Oak Park High's fault, or even Pontiac Northern or Central. Detroit has a lot of fights, but at least they are real, which is way more than i can say for half of these cities'

`Well I just think it is amazing that you moved from all of that to here' Ashlee said.

`Well i wouldn't have to if the "Black Wedding never happened' Destiny said under her breath.

The people at the table spent the rest of the time talking about what big city would be in if they were able to. For the second time today Dess sat back in her chair and balanced herself, playing in peoples thoughts. She laughed at how many boys thought she was fine.

`Well I knew that already' she laughed to herself, until she came across a disturbing thought.

`I don't know why everyone keeps giving her all of this attention, its not like she is all that pretty, i mean what is she, she isn't black and she isn't white. Ha! They are all drooling over a mut.' Jessica thought in her head.

`What the fuq, Jessica, im just some mut, just some mixed girl, that all the boys are simply attracted to cause i put out. Is that what you think' Destiny yelled. The whole lunch room was staring at her. `Well look here bytch, don't you dare hate on me because, you failed because you were focused on a boy. Where the hell is he? Right he is probably at college fuqing another girl as we speak. Funny huh, that you have to realize that your not the shyt anymore, and how dam right you are, because my sexy azz stepped into this bytch and im here to take your place. So do me a favor and excuse yourself from my existence, why the hell do i need you, obviously your "hoes" perfer me me now', and with that outburst she

walked out of the lunch room and towards her locker, finding comfort in the only thing she could call her own, since she was with Tifa. `Damn' she thought. It was never like this when Tifa was around. One she would never even let Dess get in people's head, and second whenever she got close to any of her outburst, Tifa would always calm her down and take her home, and let her literally burn some steam off. But now she was in this world, the one without her. She knew that Tifa was never going to forgive her, but she desperately hoped she would. Because who knew how much longer she could last without her sis. Sitting there got annoying, so Dess tried something new. She tried getting into Tifa's head undetected and from a distance. She concentrated really hard and finally succeded. But what she saw was something that upset her more.

Tifa's life had turned into a routine. One good thing out of it was now she had Jamar here with her. When she came back home form the wedding, Southfield had a massive earthquake, even Pontiac could feel it. When the news reported that it was unexpected and unexplainable Jamar knew that his powerful love had returned, and something was seriously wrong. Ever since he came and saw her utterly in a mess he began to take care of her, and he didn't leave her in the house alone either. Thus they began to live together.

`Baby wake up' Jamar whispered kissing Tifa's forehead. She stirred a little and then mumbled. `Im fine sleeping in, how about you'.

Jamar kissed her lips and said, `Nope we have to go to school, you can't keep hiding out here for, forever, you have to face all of them sometime.'

Tifa grumbled, the last thing she wanted to do was see all her old friends and explain to them a lie, for the reason why Destiny was not going to be around any more. She turned around to look at Jamar's bare chest. She grinned, and moved her body closer to him, looking into his eyes.

`Are you sure you want to leave, when we can have this bed all to ourselves'

She said still looking at him. Jamar leaned his head down and kissed Tifa softly.

Then he suddenly pulled away and Tifa complained.

`Hmph' she said in a kiddy voice, mocking Jamar's noise of complaint when he didn't get his way.

`Fine i'll get up and get ready, but you are definitely getting into that shower with me' Tifa said seductively. She got up exposing her bare body and walked to the bathroom. Jamar did not hesitate to follow her, he hoped out of bed, big yellow booty bouncing in the air.

The car was filled with the musical sounds of Ne-yo's Miss Independent. Tifa was dancing in the passenger seat while Jamar was driving seat, trying to block out the song. He reached over and pinched Tifa.

`OOOch, what was that for?' Tifa asked painfully.

`You were shaking you booty' Jamar said calmly

`Ok, so what, you mean to say that if im not shaking my booty for you, than i can't shake it at all' Tifa asked

`Yep'

`Well thats just not going to happen' Tifa said beginning to dance again. And again Jamar pinched her on her leg.

`OOOwwww' Tifa cried out

`I told ya' Jamar said teasingly. They spent the rest of the car ride pinching and dancing.

When they pulled up at school. Tifa was bombarded with her friends hugs.

`Omg Tifa we haven't seen you all summer, how has it been, omg did your hair get longer? wait why is Jamar driving you?' Breezy asked all at once. Tifa just smiled to herself, and prepared for the day to be filled with less learning and more questions. She turned towards Jamar and kissed him on the cheek. Then he got into the car and drove off to his dual enrollment college classes.

`So Jamar isn't going here this year' Ashley asked

`Nope my smart azz boyfriend is going to Baker right now to get an edgemacation' Tifa smiled.

`Wait where is Destiny, you guys seemed inseparable like sugar and kool-aid' Binkey said.

Tifa sighed and began to tell all her friends and a rapidly growing audience the lie she had decided on three day ago.

`Well we went to forks to see her boyfriends, ex's wedding and there was a lot of drama there, specially when two competing business' came looking for me when someone told them that I had jumped into a waterfall'. Tifa paused looking around at the peoples faces, if only they knew what really happened she said sadly in her head.

`Well really it wasn't that deep and I can stay under water for like ever so it wasn't a big deal, but to them it broke some big business agreement, and seeing that I befriended both sides, i convinced each side to chill. But at the wedding one person couldn't let it go and pulled a gun out on the brides new family, and i tackled them, and Destiny's boyfriend Jacob, attacked me, because obviously they were a part of a "pack" or a gang, and I found out that Jacob was associated with a gang that killed my ma and that Dess knew all about it and was cool, so i left, after me and her got into the biggest fight and messed up the whole wedding. only after Jacob got into a fight with the groom. Thats why she is not with me, she stayed with Jacob, she chose.' Tifa finished her story very proud that she didn't break down in tears from reminiscing. Everyone else, the whole senior class (which really isn't that big) and half of the junior class was standing around her, amazed at the drama that they had missed over the summer. Some people muttered that they were sorry and they wished her luck, and others just look sad and walked away (mostly Dess' friends and admires). Tifa walked with her cliché towards her first hour. Most of this year, she was helping out with teachers and teaching her own swim class. She checked her schedule to make sure she was happy with what she had.

1st hour: A.P. Calculus

2nd hour: Film production

3rd hour: Advanced editing

4th hour: A.P. English

Lunch

5th hour: Directing for film

6th hour: Teach Aid- Algebra

7th hour: Teach Aid- Video Production 101

8th hour: Swim Team

Tifa was ecstatic about her schedule this year. basically she would rarely have any home work and she really wouldn't have to use her brain to do the work .

`Compare schedules time' Ashley sung, and they all ran together to see if they had any classes with each other. They all had 1st and 4th hour together. Tifa and Ashley had film production together. They all had the same lunch and Tifa and Binkey had teach aid- algebra. Other than that they weren't with each other. Everyone's senior year is spent specifically specializing, Breezy and her music production, Ashley and her acting and film critiquing, Tifa with her film production, and Binkey with, well she was undecided at the time, but still. And with that they went to Calculus together. They played around in class, sat together and goofed off till the bell rang. Most of the day was back to the normal routine, as if summer break never happened, and Destiny never left. Tifa was anxious in every class, anticipating her swim class, it was an after school elective, that die hard students took (an 8th hour) but she could handle it, plus she could relax for a while in the water. When swimming came, she ran into the room to see that no one was there. Thinking back swimming was one of those electives people rarely took especially during the extra school hour. This wasn't a bad thing though she had the whole pool to herself and she intended to use it. She changed into her pink bikini and jumped in the warm water. Then she did some laps, and some dives. Then when she was happy with those, she looked around and began practicing her element. She never really focused on her passive power, only the

aggressive one. She began playing with it forming it into little bubbles, but she needed more she could do this with her telekinesis. Then she began to think out of the box. She began sucking the water out of the pool and putting it back. She threw water in the air and expanded it, she created water targets and threw water from her hands to the targets. She moved the water so that she was standing at the bottom of a 12 feet pool. She even took the moisture in the air expanded it and made it rain.

`Ehhh mmmm' a voice said from behind her. Tifa whirled around and almost shot Jamar with water.

`How long have you been standing there' Tifa asked

`Ummm long enough to see that you and water are closer than me and you' Jamar said jokingly

`Well you know it doesn't have to be this way' Tifa said with a smile. ` You can always come in here, then i won't have to share, ill have you both. Jamar smiled back and took his jeans, shoes, socks, and shirt off.

`Oww oww' Tifa yelled. Jamar laughed and then jumped in right next to her splashing the water all on Tifa. When Jamar emerged Tifa was ready and she started throwing soft water balls at him.

`Thats not fair' Jamar yelled and then started pushing water towards her. They did this for 5 mins and the Tifa went underwater to escape him, but he dove under as well, then it became an underwater chase, which was particularly unfair on Jamar's part because Tifa never had to come up for air.

`Excuse me' a plump bald teacher yelled. Jamar picked Tifa out of the water so she could talk to the grumpy man.

`Oh hello im sorry, there is a swim team after school and I was just practicing' Tifa said quickly. The teacher pointed towards Jamar.

`Oh he goes here, he is dual enrollment, but he was helping me with my backstroke' Tifa lied easily.

`Well whatever your doing, you have to leave its is 3 almost 4 and i think it would be best if you left' the teacher said, eying the pile of Jamar's clothes by the door. Jamar laughed and walked out of the pool showing that he still had clothes on, and Tifa followed after him. She ran to the locker room grabbed her clothes and a towel and headed out with Jamar, and the teacher following close behind them.

When they got in the car, they bust out laughing. Tifa kissed Jamar quickly and then they drove off, wet, and happy.

`ehhhhh' Tifa said suddenly

`What is it" Jamar aked

`Idk, i think my brain just itched a little' Tifa said confused. `HMMMMM'

`DESTINY' Jacob yelled.

`huh what, where am I' Destiny asked, looking around realizing that she was at home.

`Your home, you were on the floor at your school, so they called my dad and he came and brought you home' Jacob said worried.

`Oh im sorry I was in Tifa's head' Dess said sitting up. `Jacob, she is happy, how can she be happy without me' Destiny said crying softly. Jacob pulled her close and held her, rocking her slowly and kissing her forehead. Destiny cried herself well into the night. She really had to realize that she had to let Tifa go and that was hard for her.

a/n- ok so this was a nice long chapter for you, so please tell me what you, think, im going to continue, to try to update every 2 to 3 days, so thank you for reading and i hope you like it please, please review.


	12. Fire and Water

Chapter. 12 Fire and Water

'The two elements go hand in hand. Like a perfect couple would, one can not exist without the other. You see fire would consume the earth in its entirety if water wasn't there to keep it in control. With nothing to burn fire would be on a one man path of rage with no one to calm it down. Water would never be replenished without the heat of fire to steam it into the air to complete the cycle. Without fire water would run out of steam and soon become defeated. Each needs each other to become harmonic. The yin-yang of our elements, and that is why they sit across from each other. They aren't as simple as air and earth, earth keeps air grounded and air lift earth into greater potential, But that is what makes fire and water intriguing. Or just to me that is. Some of you may see other wise, that is why we are here, in Japan, a beautiful example of all of the elements. From the glorious volcano, to the beautiful waters, to the earthy flower, and the sweet soft wind. We have truly been blessed to have this trip and so we begin. You have been given a partner on your card who is your opposite sign, now you have to form a family of elements and begin our one week journey experiencing how perfect our opposites will be.' The speaker announced. Jamar looked at Tifa sadly because they assumed they were not each other's partner. But who really expected them to. Two schools from every United States high school sent four students to the Elemental conference. Jamar really didn't want to go but Tifa made him. What they didn't know is that Jacob (whom they haven't seen since that night (Jamar before) was at the conference as well, with no one other than his imprintee Destiny. (whom also hadn't been seen in quite some time if u recall)) was convinced to go here by Destiny, but he came because it would be too painful to spend the whole week without her, that was just too much. Jacob and Destiny knew that they weren't going to be in the same group. Dess' great power revealed that to her, but she wanted to keep her partner secret.

Tifa on the other hand had a hard decision, she was unfortunately born in the astrological element of fire and given dominion of water, which was constantly creating problems for her. She decided that she didn't want to be any closer to fire, now that it no longer lit her life. Tifa and Jamar sat to the east of the room and Destiny and Jacob to the right. The speaker continued to speak and Tifa leaned her head on Jamar's shoulder. Her life had definitely changed since she lost Dess. She always had a balance of personality. With Jamar she was fire, energetic, full of life, and Jamar was water, keeping her calm. But with Dess she was water, and she kept Dess calm. `Maybe what the speaker said about fire and water being like the perfect couple was true. It always seemed to keep her relationships together and also her inner relationship which was struggling' Tifa thought. That was the reason why she went to the conference in the first place. When she found out that the Dragon of Serenity was going to be there, she couldn't resist.

He was known for his famous studies of water and fire comparisons and compatibility. Hence his name, he too had a struggle of personalities, and had a freindship, and a relationship that kept him in balance. Tifa wanted more than anything to keep that in check.

~On the west end Destiny tapped her foot impatiently, waiting to meet her person, she had yet to look at her card, and she had no intentions of looking either, she would just wait for her person to march up to her. Even though it wasn't time yet, Dess had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't going to be anyone she would get along with that well. That was Tifa's department, the whole making friends with anyone she met, Destiny on the other hand was a little less caring about others, their feelings, and how they felt about her. She always knew Tifa would love her no matter what and that was all that counted. She sighed

`How quickly things change,' she said her voice caught on the boredom in her throat.

`What is it' Jacob asked, returning the same tone.

He too was truly bored, only filled with the amazement of the comical outfit the new speaker bore.

`Ay bay' Jacob whispered

`Hmmm' Dess replied in that same bored voice

`How many ways can we have sex, in this room without getting caught' He replied with a smirk on his face.

Dess stared at him judging how serious he was. Then she reached her hand over to his, intertwined it and sat them both on her lap. She smiled mischievously at Jacob.

`Well lets see how well you can do with out getting us caught like last time.'

Dess was referring to their last encounter with enforcement, when they decided to watch a movie at the classic films theatre. Influenced by Tifa, Dess was a complete Star Wars geek, and therefore she forced Jacob to watch the whole trilogy, or as Dess called it sexilogy. Anyways she and of course her partner in crime were in the third episode of the sexilogy and Jacob couldn't take it anymore, he fidgeted in his seat, and began reciting rap songs. Dess of course got pissed easily and scolded Jacob.

_`Would you fuqin stop it' Dess yelled at him half joking_

_`I will as soon as you give me something to do with my time........and with my hands' Jacob said with a smirk._

_Destiny didn't take her eyes of the screen but reached over to Jacob's leg. He shivered with the simple touch of her hands near his sensitive part of his body. He the grabbed hear hand and pulled her on top of him with ease. He kissed her cheek, then he her nose, and then the tip of her lips. Destiny giggled at Jacob's teasing, and hit him playfully. He took this as an ok to be a little more aggressive and kissed her lips roughly. She kissed back and wrapped her hand around his head, grabbing some strands of his short dark brown hair. The kiss deepened and Jacob picked her up and laid himself down on the floor of the cold hard floor. It felt particularly uncomfortable against his hot skin, but ignored this and focused on how Destiny's soft body felt in his arms. His hands made its way down to her butt and grabbed it. Destiny began to take his shirt of breaking the kiss and feeling his warm strong chest. Jacob then reached to Destiny's shirt and took it off exposing her black bra. The sensation of her almost bare torso on his bare one, drove him crazy and made him horny. Destiny kissed him again and could feel something rise on her leg. She began to moan softly, letting out little burst of pleasure, as Jacob started to caress Destiny's breast when someone tapped Destiny's shoulder. Destiny shifted and Jacob stared into the eyes of a very evil security guard. They got in so much trouble and laughed about it, and the only one who could stop them from laughing was Jacob's dad._

Jacob stared at Destiny questioningly.

`Dess, are you ok' Jacob asked

She stared into his eyes and then brought his head over to the her mouth a began kissing him.

`Excuse me, would the couple to the west side of the room please stop making out during my lecture.' The new man giving the lecture announced loudly. Everyone in the room turned toward the two making out. Some began to shot, and cheer, while others turned their head in disgust. Destiny just stood up and began to bow and take the applause.

~Tifa jumped on the chair wanting to see who the speaker was talking about.

Jamar hit her playfully and she grimed him. He pulled her down by her hands, and snuck a kiss while all the other kids were hooting.

`Why you sly devil you' Tifa giggled

`What see, its all about grabbing opportunities' Jamar smirked back.

`Why master Skywalker I think you are trying to sway me to the bad side'

`Well my young padawan, you have been dragging me in the path anyways'

The kids were still screaming and hooting and teachers were desperately trying to calm down the big amount of people. Tifa sat down and waited for it to calm down. She became consumed with the brochure that was passed out at the beginning of the day. It included all of the people that were attending the conference. She skimmed down the list and looked at the schools on the list, Martin Luther King, Jefferson, High High School.

`Hmm that one is interesting' Tifa said

`What' Jamar asked snatching

`Oooooo nothing, just looking at all the funny names on this list. Like Singamabob, and Shanfo, or Mybeg Penas. Tifa said with a big smile.

'Fa real let me see cuz'

'See her look' she said pointing to the names. ' Even the schools sound funny, Forks High School. I bet all they do is eat lunch. Lets see who is on the list Ashlei Martin, James Mapal, Soul Love, and.....l

`Excuse me can i have your attention' The speaker interrupted and everyone shut up.

`In the interest of time we will go along with the family process, first i would like for you to look on the back of your card and then you can stand up and go look for your elemental opposite'

Tifa finally looked down at her card and saw that her partners name was Destiny from Forks High School, Washington.

Jamar looked at his card and he got, some person named Chris Brown, from Mapletree High School, New Hampshire. He sighed, he only wanted to be with Tifa, and even though he knew the possibilities were slim to none, he still secretly hoped for it. By the look on Tifa's face she did too. He knew he should comfort her but the words were stuck in his head and couldn't properly formulate. So instead he kissed her on her forehead and promised her that he would sneak into her room that night and went off.

Tifa looked at Jamar walking away and an odd empty feeling possessed her. She wasn't used to being away from Jamar. He lived with her now, so they basically were around each other all the time. She sighed heavily and began to look for her opposite, telling herself that they were going to be very nice, and welcoming, and maybe the knew Bella. She stopped, the pain the she buried in her hear chest just came throbbing back. She stopped in the middle of the floor, so that she could catch her breath. Then she saw her, and the room started spinning, she didn't know what to do, she reached for something to catch herself on but there was nothing there. Before she blacked out she felt two burning hands on her back.

~When Tifa came too she was in a small room laying on a bed, looking up at a glittery ceiling. She tried to sit up and was hit by a pain in her heart.

`Wha...wa...What Happened' She said struggling to get the words to escape her mouth. Her vision cleared and she clutched her right hand against her chest and focused on the girl that was sitting across from her, staring solemnly.

`What the fuq are you doing here' Tifa yelled jumping up and stumbling falling back down.

Jamar went to her side and handed her some water, looked at her softly and the turned to Destiny and looked at her so hard as if she were made of granite, smooth, cold, and hard. Destiny didn't look at either of them but instead focused on her fingers playing with the covers. She didn't even look at them when she spoke, the pain of them happy together was just too much to bear.

`Well dam i'm your gooddarn partner. I don't want to be with your fake azz as much as you don't want to be with me so we can just do this dam week and go back to our lives where i don't have to deal with a snot nose, skinny, bratty azz bytch' Destiny yelled.

Tifa was about to yell back when somebody else walked into the room.

`Tifa' Jacob asked full of worry. He walked over to her laying down on the floor, but Jamar blocked him from touching her. Jamar and Jacob began to stare at each other for a while but Jacob backed down, recognizing the same look, he gave to anyone who attemptsecretly hated him. She didn't show it, she looked at him as if he was human, and not the shape shifter, that he cursed, ever since he lost her. Jacob quickly ran into the bathroom to grab ahold of himself, he wasn't used to his emotions being out of control.

Destiny was almost to tears as well but she wasn't going to let Tifa see, that would grant her satisfaction that Dess just wasn't willing to give. Instead she choose her favorite option, yelling.

`Well Damn, water princess look what you done, done to the wolf, hmmmm it seems as if you are to high on your pedestal. Maybe i should bring you down size. Remember what the speaker says, without me you can not live, though I can, in my own fury. A place that i already belong to, so what the hell, why don't I kill you like you attempted to do me......what......3 months ago. I think I can take you.' She finished with a smirk. `You wanna give it a go'

Tifa was still sick and in plenty of pain, but she stood up shakingly, knowing that this was a battle she could not win, but she faced it honorably.

`I don't want to battle you, not in Japan, not in America, not anywhere' Tifa whispered

`Well hell, 3 months ago, you were willing to kill me, for what, your mother, your pathetic mother, who spat shyt like, we weren't born to kill. Ha, fuq that, she was a pussy just like you damit.' Destiny finished. Tears fell down Tifa's pale caramel face, falling into Jamar's firm hand. Destiny then probed her brain, her feelings, her emotions, she felt everything that Tifa felt, and she wept, harder than Tifa ever could, she wept for what she said to Tifa, she wept because she could feel Tifa's pain and she knew she was the one who caused it all. She fell to the ground in tears. Jamar sat holding Tifa gingerly. He swayed her side to side, caressing her forehead and singing softly in her ear. His voice seemed to relieve the pain in her heart and soften her tears. Jacob came in and sat next to Dess, he too comforted her form her pain and Tifa's pain. The men went well into the night comforting her, falling asleep where they were.

The second day of the conference was awkward, Dess woke up first, Tifa wasn't a morning person, she went a took a shower and washed her hair. She felt like wearing it natural today. Part of her wanted to jump on Tifa's bed wake her up and ask her to do her hair. But that part had died long ago, along with the part that felt like she was loved, Jacob loved her, in ways he loved her differently, Tifa loved her like a family, and she never really had one of those. _Knock Knock_

Ummmmm can i come in' Tifa asked politely

`Yea sure just getting ready' Dess replied

Tifa walked in the bathroom and chuckled at Dess' hair. Out of habit she took the brush and sat down on the toilet. She gestured for her to come sit down. Dess did reluctantly.

`I don't like what is going on' Tifa said while brushing her hair. `You lied to me, and hid something, that wasn't alright to hide.......but now, we have to work together for school, and I just want to be happy, and its been a lil difficult for me lately. So im just going to take this as a chance from the gods and say that this was meant to give us a second chance.'

Destiny stared at the bathroom door listening to Tifa's words, and smiled at how they accurately depicted how she felt.

`mmmmm hmmmmm' Destiny muttered.

They sat there in silence while Tifa brushed her hair, then styled it in a sleek swoop ponytail. Then Tifa kicked Destiny out and got ready, taking an extra long time enjoying the soothing water. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face and put on her favorite "confidence" jeans, and a pink tank top, with a black knitted loose sweater and some black flat boots. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Destiny in a black skirt with fish net stockings and a black of the shoulder shirt, and some black flats.

`Damn why do you have to dress so much cuter that me' Destiny said falling back into their routine.

`Well you know lol.....you can always borrow something if you like you know that' Tifa said a little reluctantly

Dess stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then she thought `what the hell' and decided to try to probe her brain. She got inside the simple emotions part. The Tifa blocked her.

`Didn't I always teach you it was rude to go inside peoples brains' Tifa said with a smirk.

`Well you never made it easy to find. Okay so lookit here. What I did was lie, and hide, and hurt you, I so get that, i mean, truly get that seeing that I did experience it. But if we are going to try to make this work, even if it's for a week, a month, or forever, but we have to let this go, we have to let this be in the past, at least for the time being.'

`Fine, so we try, to be cordial and then make our way up from there.'

_Knock Knock_

`Come in' Dess sung running to the door, she already knew who it was. Jacob slid the room key, that he got copied, in the slot and opened the door and was welcomed by a short girl jumping on him. She kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years, and she had just found herself again. He kissed her back after some short time he put her down and looked at Tifa. She stared back not quite knowing what to do, she still loved him like a brother, and she did miss him, but he was a creature, one who just happened to be attached to the ones who murdered her mother. But she did say she was going to leave the past in the past. So she got up and walked toward Jacob, and hugged him. She burred her face into his warm hard chest and began to breathe deeply. Jacob grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

`Ummmmmmm' Jacob stammered `Actually just came to tell you that you gals missed breakfast and now we have to go to our opposites lessons.'

Tifa looked at Dess and then said `Lets go, opposite'

~The opposite conference was amazing, you went to speakers, who specialize in a certain field, you went to your "families" which were just four people who are all different elements, including your opposite, you sit and you discuss how your element controls your life, and what you think about elemental balance then of course you have single sessions, where you learn about you elements and how they relate to you. So Dess had the best time of her life. She learned all about controlling her fiery rage, and also how to co-exist with other signs. This was awesome in her book. Also she got spend time with Tifa, which in her case was awesome. Even though Jamar wasn't to happy about it, although he didn't express it, he kept it to himself and watched carefully to make sure Tifa was ok.

On the last day of the conference it seemed as if Tifa and Destiny never fought, the were back into their normal routines and even Jamar and Jacob warmed up, just a little. To celebrate this day they decided to skip the activities with a little help from Dess and do some live practice of the elements and to explore Japan.

They went off and explored it, buying kimono's, food, and all kinds of cool trinkets. Tifa bought classic Anime dvds like, Sailormoon, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha. Dess teased her about that. Jamar enjoyed staying in the changing room with Tifa while she tried on different Kimonos. But wasn't pleased when he had to buy her one. She got three, a pink one with various flowers on it, a black one with intricate designs and lacing, and also a pink and yellow one. Dess on the other hand, didn't enjoy much of the kimono's but was more interested in the latest fashion trends. She loved all of the pinks and purples and yellows and blues. Jacob was just chillin, he wasn't into anything at all, it was a little too calm for his taste. The day was full of adventures and laugh....even Jamar warmed up a little to Destiny. After a while of exploring the concrete jungle, Tifa wanted to go into the mountains and explore. Everyone grumbled but followed as she led to the way to, the forest.

Once they finally found a spot to settle, Tifa quickly shot water at Destiny. Destiny couldn't react fast enough and got hit, then it was on the shot fire and water at each other and practiced that for a while Jamar and Jacob got bored.

`Ok we get it your powerful blah blah blah' Jacob whined.

Tifa and Destiny looked at each other and both shot their elements at him. Then something miraculous happened as their powers formed together they formed something amazing. Something and thrilling, a mass amount of even purple power, shot Jacob's way. He quickly moved out of the way but the trees weren't so fortunate, the power mass hit them and cleared a path more than a mile down.

`What the fuq' Tifa yelled, completely surprised

`Well dam will you look at that, it looks like they were right, combining fire and water can create something fuqin awesome. Dam we are like the most powerful bytches right now. That is tooo tooo tooo kewl.' Destiny said

`Well sure it is. But what if we hurt people...we need to see what this can do. But dam your right this shyt is awe-ay-some'

`Hell Yea'

Jamar sat their quite, terrified, scared, and stunned. He didn't know that Tifa had that much power, all of this was new to him. Tifa noticed his sudden change and went over to console him

`Baby whats up' Tifa asked

`That....that....taht..that is a lot of power.....u could obliterate someone if you wanted to.

`Yea but we don't and we won't, i would never use anything i didn't understand first for the sake of all people........Hold on my phone is vibrating.

She grabbed her phone from her boot and looked at the caller id.

`Its Mariah' Tifa said confused. Mariah was apart of her little cliché, along with Binkie, Breezy, Ashley, Monique, and Toyia, and a few straggling boys. She was surprised cuz it really must have been important if she called her on her international cell, she left the number on her voicemail but only for emergencies.

`Hello' she answered

`Tifa' Mariah cried through the phones

`Mariah sweetie, whats wrong, whats going on'

`She's dead'

`Who....who is dead' Tifa said sounding hysterical

`Monique'

`What'

`She was attacked by an animal, but nobody can figure out what kind. Its nothing like they seen, it was crazy, we were dropping off something at your house, cuz you left it at Toyia house, and they came out of the woods and attacked us. We ran seperate ways, and they got her, i ran to the car and tried to find her......bu....she.....dead....' Mariah burst out into tears.

Tifa sat crying to herself, Jamar was holding her and Jacob looking at her sadly, Destiny was just confused.

`Ma...mariah....do me a favor....don't let them touch the body...ill be home soon. Tell them that to ask officer Johnson, he will vouch for me. Its not your fault ok its not your fault. I'll be home soon'

Mariah agreed and hung up still crying. Tifa sat there for a while rocking and crying. Destiny didn't know what to do, crying was definitely not her territory.

`You guys we have to get back before they start worrying' She said

Tifa looked at her with her red swollen eyes.

`You want to know what happened to her, Monique is dead. Do you want to know why.' She pointed to Jacob. ` They killed him. His kind killed her. I left them unprotected and they killed her. (facing Jacob) your a monster, you know that a monster. Because of you, your people, they killed them for no reason just that they are to close to me. They are people, and they are envious. and i swear on my ma's and Monique's grave that i will kill everyone of those bastards till there is none left. Fuq them being people, they are animals, and will be treated as one. And both of you live with them everyday. So fuq off, cuz your just like them, you are an animal.'

Tifa repeated the same exit as the last blow up and took Jamar with her. ed to mess with Dess.

***Tifa- Ok so i have virtually no viewers...wah...if you come across this please review and spread the word, it would mean alot to me***


	13. No as it may seem

Chap. 13 Not as it may seem

Destiny sat in her and Jacob's room, thinking about last week. replaying it in her head a million of times. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. She didn't even talk to anyone but Jacob, and she barely said anything to him, but i love you, in-between her tears. She knew Monique well too, they all had been to many parties at Toyia's house together. Also she was confused. She knew that it was wrong, what the ss (shapeshifters) did was wrong. They couldn't just kill people, but Tifa couldn't kill them, because they were people, but she was living with them and she had questions. They all tried to reassure her that they would never kill them, but something about it didn't feel right. She couldn't get into their brain, she couldn't read them anymore. She was afraid that she was losing her powers. She didn't go to school, even though she was sort of a celebrity there, because of the whole tell off Jessica thing. She wasn't going to fall behind though.. in fact she could take all of her finals now and pass. So she sat at home all day, watching soap operas, and listening to John Legend. Jacob came home every day and hugged her and went downstairs to talk to the killers. But today was different, Destiny needed answers and she need them immediately. She timed her inquiry perfectly. Since the incident, the shape-shifters had secret meetings to dicuss what was happening and what should they do. Today was a very important day because the shape-shifters from Southfield were coming, and every shape-shifter from the close area was coming. Of course Destiny wasn't invited to the secret meeting, she was expected to stay upstairs and be quite. The other wanted to lock her up somewhere, but there way Jacob was letting them do that to her. So she stayed in his room, and behaved, or more correctly pretended to behave, she was always planning a way to find the truth. So when Jacob came home, she didn't change her behavior, nor did she tell him her plan, but she did ask him why when she read his mind she saw blank, black spots in some parts.

`What are you talking about' Jacob asked

`Well when i try to get inside, i see little parts of your day, or maybe a vision of your future, but then there is a black spot blocking certain things.'

`I don't know, are your powers working'

`Well im not sure, i can not read anyone of these people minds, (jacob gave her a look) not that try to when there are meetings, but I mean in general. I can't even plant my thoughts there, like when i want a sandwich and i wanna ask can some one make me one, i actually have to ask for it.'

`Well then maybe you should leave this god forsaken place and get some fresh air. Maybe that is messing up your powers'

`Well how bout i sit my fine azz here, and figure it out'

Jacob stared at Destiny and she didn't lower her gaze. Jacob gave up and began to walk out.

`Don't think i don't know you are hiding something from me. I know, and if you are all you are doing is proving Tifa right, and making my choice in vein.' Dess yelled while Jacob walked down the stairs.

`Hmph' she complianed

~Later that night the Southfield shape-shifters came to the Black household, the whole place was packed with people, not yet turned into wolves. All of them sat their silent waiting for the Black Clan (another coin by Dess) to speak. Dess snuck to the middle steps and looked into the room. Some people sat down, some stood, some were tall, short, bulky, plain muscular, carmel, yellow, white, deep chocolate, and pale. They all had one thing on their face though, concern, and confusion. Destiny tried to read their minds, but she got the same blank feeling as the other times. She sighed, she would have to go back to her days when she used to sneak around the house, to still cookies with Tifa. She snaked her way around to the other side of the stairs, it stands on its own in the middle of the room so there are places around it. She stayed there and waited for the leader Sam begin to talk.

Suddenly something itched her brain, she sensed someone coming, someone that wasn't human, nor shape-shifter something, magical. She never noticed she could do this before, being around Tifa all the time, she just got used to that feeling, like it was just apart of her. Sam began to speak.

`Fellow Wolves, thank you for coming here today, so that we may speak on the events that have happened in the past weeks. We need to decide on our actions, and the reprimanding of those who may deserve them. We must keep it down though. There is a mind reader upstairs, unfortunately she is staying with the Black family, it seems as if Jacob has imprinted on her. So unfortunately we can not do anything about her'

`That son of a bytch. Oh he will have a charred azz after i'm done with him' Dess whispered

`Southfield pack had joined us to explain the reasoning, of the execution of the young lady Monique.'

A tall muscular man rose, he was deep chocolate, with cold black eyes, and a bald fade haircut. His upper body was covered with a loose tan shirt the fell to his knees with the words _Stop Snitchin_ written on his shirt. He wore baggy black jeans with Nike fusions.

As he stood, the room started to complain, obviously this guy was not loved by the council of animals. He payed them no attention, and only looked at the only girl in the room, Leah Clearwater, the one who ruined Dess' life.

`Hello, I am Darick Smith, I am the leader of the Southfield/ Detroit pack. I know yall think that I broke the rules of the pack by killing another, for personal gain, and I apologize. We didn't see who it was but only that there was someone, at the watched ones house. We attacked without thinking, but attacked on direct orders from you Sam' Darick said now pointing at Sam

`What the hell are you talking about' Jacob yelled. `Sam tell me this muscle for brains is lying. Tell me that you didn't send someone to kill Tifa.'

`It wasn't a killing mission, it was a capture mission, now hush Jacob and let the man finish' Sam hissed

Jacob couldn't stay but he was forced by order of his leader, he had no choice.

`Thank you sir' Darick interrupted `Like I was saying, we were following our orders, as the rest of these packs do as well. We try to capture the ones that hold powers, they are too a danger to our earth, they too are as evil as the vampires. I meant to only knock her unconscious, but when I realized it wasn't her, I had no choice, I had to kill her, if she saw who we are, or even warned Tifa, all of this would be for nothing. It would be better if the girl didn't see us. I would have ended her if it weren't already a casualty under my belt. So now I stand in front of you telling the truth'

`Yes well it seems as if it would be true.' Sam stated, `You are than free to live, your life, and to continue to lead your pack. But I want to send someone to watch over everything for a while, I will let you know who after'

`Thank you sir, again, but i must ask. Why is there a magic welder in this house, it is against all codes, and also we could easily question her, see if we can lock her up and attempt the power switching ourselves. Obviously your knowledge of them and their past is vast, or the girl would easily be in our conversation. I'm guessing she is not, so that must mean that you have either found a magic welder who can block others powers, or you used ancient ways to do it yourself'

`Well, looks as you have been doing your homework. I went to a witch doctor on the far east of Asia. She held a potion powerful to block off and unwanted memory, and crystals that block the use of her power completely as long as we stay on this floor. As for questioning her, I'm pretty sure you already heard us say that she and Jacob have indeed imprinted her, and as many times as I have tried, Jacob will not let me. But the time has come for a change people. Thats why most of you are here. In our world we divide this country into three sections, upper, middle, and lower. I have consulted in all of them, and there is a way to take away their powers, and put them into a more deserving candidate....US. We can not duplicate it, but we can actually transfer it, and Destiny will be our first choice'

`That bytch, he better have a bulldozer to take me down' Dess said pissed

`What are you talking about. No fuqing test will go on, especially with Dess. How about I take one of your loves and tell you that I'm going to do a test on them, that could take away the very thing that makes them special. Look we are here to help people protect them form the dangers. No one made us God, no one made us the person who claims that people can keep their powers, or take them away from people who oppose us. We are not the animals they think we are, and doing this will prove it do them'

`Hush your shythole Jacob, all of this is out of your control. You are not the leader of the pack, nor the leader of the damn upper division, so when you talk to me, you will have respect.' Sam yelled

`The hell I will, you, want to know what i will do, I will get Dess and we will leave, back to Southfield, and fight you off, at any chance we get'

`Silly boy, I'm in control and I think of the best for the pack, not just one girl, your pain will calm, and then so will ours, we feel what you feel that is true, but in the end, we can block it out just like Leah.'

`Ha fuq you, if you want to bring the world down be my fuqing guess. But I'm telling you that Tifa will whop yall azz'. Ha she is always a step ahead, you would think she had Dess' power. So have a fuqing nice day'

Jacob turned and tried to run up the stairs, but he was cut off by Darick. He punched him the chest and kicked him in the ribs.

`Dess run get out of here' Jacob cried

`Why would I, and resist a fight, ha no way Hoze' Destiny said finally showing herself. Bouncing a fire ball in her hand.

`See I told you she would be a problem' Darick said.

He wound his hand back attempting to hit Jacob again, but couldn't bring it forward.

`Oh Dam, did I forget my invitation. You know me, always leaving stuff at home' Tifa said standing in the threshold of the front door. She kept her eyes on Darick and began to pull him in the air by his hand

`Lookie there, your not as heavy as i thought. Oh and thank you Sam for telling me about the crystals, duly noted. But maybe next time you should hide them a little better, or ask the witch doctor to put an untouchable curse. But your friend here will pay your price for you.'

`No Tifa, this one is definitely mine' Dess added

She threw a fire ball and it consumed Daricks whole body.

Some other wolves changed form and tried to attack them both, but Jacob attacked some, Tifa threw some around with her free arm, and Dess burned some. Then all of a sudden some where hit with a bat.

`Jamar i told you to stay in the car' Tifa yelled while throwing three wolves through the window.

`I couldn't very well sit there a wait for something to happen' Jamar replied

`Uggggh, we will work on your man issues later. Just don't get yourself killed ok'

Tifa then shot water on the burning, floating man.

`What the hell did you do that for.' Dess asked `Last week you were on a killing rant, now you wanna save the one killed your friend' Dess yelled

`I had outside forces convince me other wise' Tifa said looking at Jamar.

`More importantly I believe that your boyfriend was right when he said he was taking you out of here. I have a safe place set up for us and we need to leave.'

Tifa grabbed Jamar's arm and ran out of the house followed by a kicking and screaming Destiny.

`Come on let me kill just one' She yelled at the open door fading into the background.

They ran through the woods, for what seemed hours, Tifa barely touched the ground and so did Jamar, and Jacob ran with amazing speed, not wanting to be caught. At a ceratian point where a house was visible in the distance, Tifa layed down a green crystal, and telekinetically shot more all around the surrounding, and began to run again.

When they stopped they were at a big beautiful house.

`This is the Cullens house' Jacob said.


	14. Lower Expectations

Chap. 14 Lower expectations

`This is the Cullens house' Jacob said

`Yes is and it is the safe house I have set up, although I don't think they were expecting me to bring such unwanted guest with me' Tifa said coldly as her feet finally found the ground. She walked toward the door with Jamar's hand resting safely in hers.

`Well im going to take a wild guess and say she is still pissed at us' Dess said sarcastically

`Yeap she is definitely pissed with us' Jacob agreed

Jacob followed Tifa and Jamar still carrying Dess on his back.

When the reached the door Edward Cullen opened it.

`Hello Tifa, nice to see you again, and I see that some more people have joined you. I would guess that you were successful then' Edward said as calmly as possible.

Jacob stood there his arms still safely holding Dess to his overheated back, his brown eyes fixed on Edward. Full of despise and hate and the same emotion that is shared between Japan and China (they hate each other immensely).

Bella walked up to the door wearing a simple white dress flowing down to the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, very Bella, but something was different, she seemed more elegant, more beautiful, more amazing. Her eyes weren't her exact shade of of chocolate brown, they were lighter, he hair was a little darker and her skin was paler. She had this since of calm resonating from her body. She seemed happier, more fulfilled, and if possible more loving. But Jacob couldn't see that he was staring at the baby straddling her waist, with a big smile on her face. She was the most beautiful thing that he ever seen, other than Dess. She had Edwards face and hair color, but her hair was curly, Jacob couldn't think where that came from, but she had Bella's exact eyes, nothing different. She was pale with a blushed look on her cheeks. Jacob stood there for a while not realizing that everyone had already walked inside. Jacob was confused at everything, nothing was sinking in, he just kept replaying the similarities in his mind, nothing was forming and it frustrated him.

`Jacob are you going to sit down' Dess asked still on his back. He walked to the neat white couch where Jamar and Tifa had already settle, Tifa laying across his lap. Jacob moved Dess to the front of him and sat down with her on his lap. Everything that happened finally reached him and he kissed Dess as if nobody was watching. She pulled away and looked into his eyes lovingly.

`Your ok right' She asked

`Yea im fine these bruises will be gone in no time, im more worried about you, I never wanted to put you in danger' Jacob said

`Nope, I'm fine and now that I know you are I'm mad at you' Dess said folding her arms across her chest.

`Why babe' Jacob asked confused

`Because you kept secrets form me, hid your mind from me, and made me think my powers had left me' She said not looking at him

`I did it to protect you. It was the only way you could live there after the incident'

`Still a lie is a lie and you lied'

Jacob was about to answer her when Tifa interupted.

`Not to throw water onto yall's fire but we have to worry about the immediate problem and that is the wolves.'

`Tifa, is right we need to focus on that. Did you put up the crystals outside the perimeter' Bella said

`Mmm hmm yep, they should not be able to pass this place is completely blocked off from this place and a near area around, enough to give you guys your hunt.' Tifa said

`YOUR hunt' Jacob asked

`Well yea if you haven't figured out, Bella is a vampire, and that little girl who is always attached to her is her daughter, Renesmee.' Tifa said

`Yes she is half vampire. Our honeymoon ended on a rather happy, sour note. She was born so quickly due to her rapid state of growth. What takes 9 months only took a couple. And after she was born, she almost killed me. To save me Edward' She said placing her hand on his. `Saved me'

`Bloodsucker' Jacob cursed.

Everyone including Dess turned towards him and looked at him in disgust. But it was Dess who put him in his place.

`I don't know your little issues with all of this, and I know it breaks your old packs code, but one your not apart of them anymore. And two they just saved out lives, we can't take on all of those wolves, we just got lucky we were in a house instead of a field. You have to be DAM greatful for them saving us. Obviously everything your pack believed wasn't right, they wanted to do test on us. So what you need to do is calm down' Dess yelled

Jacob just stared at her and was about to yell back when he was interupted by the baby sounds of Renesmee. She reached her hand out for him.

`She wants to show you something' Bella said

Jacob reluctantly got up and walked over to the small child. He noticed her outfit mirrored her mothers, and she had little baby booties on. She touched his forehead with her hand and instantly he saw a vision of how happy her family was, and how she met her grandfather, her memories of Bella talking about missing Jacob, and her family embracing her.

She released Jacob sat down is his seat and Dess scooted over.

`She has a wonderful gift doesn't she' Bella said beaming

`Yes, yes she does' Jacob said still stunned. `She is beautiful, and I don't hate you Bells, I see how much you love Edward and although this situation is fuqed up, I won't kill him, but don't have high expectations. Don't think we can be friends after everything that has happened. We just can't.'

`Speaking of' Tifa interjected. She still sat on Jamar's lap, her long brown hair in a high ponytail, with black cargo pants and a yellow tank top. Her eyes had lost its shine and were dull, lacking of emotion, truly feeling the pain of the past events. `Where will you stay, you can't stay here, the Cullens are moving to Southfield with us and have offered us a place. But you are not welcome there.'

`What the hell are you talking about we are not welcome' Dess asked

`I love you Dess and J, but things will never be the same, I need my space, and I can't do that with you guys staring at me. I resent you both for what happened. That doesn't mellow over in a week. Like you said Jacob you guys need to lower your expectations because I won't be well anytime soon.' She paused. `I want you guys close though, with all of this danger you have to be near in case anything happens, we are stronger together, and we made need our combined powers to protect people all over.'

`Fine, we will do as you say, but one day you will have to realize we are on the same side.'

`NO we aren't I am on the good side, you turned awol there is a difference. A clear difference, you did this to protect Dess Jacob, if her life wasn't threatened, then you would still be lying to her and you would still be with them. You can't hate me for not wanting to be around you, you just can't, and you can never replace the agony of losing a friend, knowing that you were supposed to protect them. You can't do any of that, you can't. Or fix being betrayed by your sis and your bro, or knowing that they lied to you about everything, knowing you can never trust them, and knowing that it never crossed their minds to think about my mother, who died, by the hands of wolves, and how many memories it would bring up. You always just focused on how it affected you, and how mad you were at me. Or how much you wanted me back, it never occurred to you to be painful. Never.' Tifa finished her monologue with soft tears rolling down her eyes.

Stinging as they left her pupils, from the salt that only a true heartbreak could bring. Jamar, hugged Tifa and she felt comforted by his warm, touch, he seemed to make things easier, and his smell was indescribable, only a scent that a soulmate could recognize. The smell of love, filled his body and rubbed off on hers, and she got the strength to look them both in the eyes.

Destiny sat quietly unable to cry. It made her mad at herself, she was dumb, how could she never think to consider how the death of Tifa's mother affected her so much seeing that now more then ever she was haunted by the pain. And all she did was destroy her, betray her, break every code of sisterhood that ever existed. Not only did she hurt Tifa, but she hurt the memory of her adoptive mother. Her body began to shake with all of the anger. How could she destroy someone's life like that, how selfish did she have to be to do that. Her body temperature grew hotter, scorching the now brown couch she sat on.

Her eyes turned from their warm brown color to a black with a fire cackling in the pupils. He body began to smoke, and light a little, and then all of a sudden she caught on fire. She was so damn dumb, how could she be so selfish, she screamed a painful scream reaching from the pit of her stomach and gaining strength as it traveled up her throat and escaped her mouth. Fire show up from her hands. She could never forgiver herself. She couldn't see anyone or anything, only the fire that lit her eyes. Then all of the sudden she felt very wet, and the fire blew out and she was looking at a dripping wet room, with scorch marks on the ceilings in odd shapes and right above her was the word hate written in fire, and water dripped on her face and the words disappeared

and turned into burnt writing. She tried to sit down, but fell in hot ashes, that burned her butt. She took a look at herself and noticed that she was naked, and that everyone saw as well. Quickly Jacob threw a long jacket over her and grabbed her close to his skin. His touch was awkward unfulfilling to her pain. Her heart burn with all of the selfish things that she'd done, and the pain of coming to that realization. Fire red tears flooded down her flushed cheeks.

Jacob hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead. With all of the heat her body produced his kiss warmth remained to heat her forehead, slowly bringing her back to sanity, and back to the room, where she could feel the thoughts of others in her brain. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, not this way. Instead she stared into Jacob's eyes and he into hers, again his black eyes reflected her brown ones. She could not explain what happened to her nor did she want to, the pain she felt, she didn't want to. She wanted to be different more like Tifa, more caring and giving, and understanding, for once she wanted to be someone other than her. That created pain in her soul. All her life she loved being her, she embraced it and saw herself as perfectly her, but now she had flaws, she had a bad quality that ruined her friendship with the person who took care of her, and all she seemed to worry about was keeping Jacob safe. She never questioned Tifa's motives only the things she could have done better.

She spoke still staring into Jacob's black warm eyes.

`Fine, I'll lower my expectations'

She meant every sense of the word, she would lower her expectations of her friendship, her life quality, her selfishness, but mostly she lowered her expectation of her.

***A/N- Sorry if things come a little later than usual, im in Flint right now with little internet acess, so i will be writing but not uploading, in the end it will result in 2 or 3 chapters at once. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, continue, cuz i love feedback***


	15. The Move

Chap. 15 The move

The living room was still charred with the remains of Destiny's outrage, and so was Destiny's heart, she was so distraught that she rarely left Jacob's side. In some since it made her feel happy, she was with her rock, the only solid thing in her life, but at the same time she was weak for needing to cling to someone so much.

Dess barely remembered the rest of the day. Bella played with little Renesmee with Edward. Tifa was in Edward's old room planning leaving Forks, with Jamar on her side playing brawl against random online people. Jacob sat outside taking in the sun, while he carressed Dess' fire red hair. Her hair had changed colors when she became a human fire bomb. She remembered mumbling apologies when Carlise Cullen got home, and ignoring the grims she got from Rosalie. Thats all she could think of as she sat in the bed, three days later, waiting for Jacob to welcome the morning. She looked into his peaceful eyes and wondered what he was dreaming. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop. His mouth curved into a happy smile as he cuddled the air. His face lit up and then darkened and lit up and darkened and lit up and darkened. She watched the change for minutes giggling to herself imagining he was trying to jump for a shelve higher that his head which contained, sugary candy, gum, toostie rolls, lollipops, and his new favorite, Godiva Chocolate.

_Knock Knock_

`Who is it' Dess whispered as she slowly slipped out of the guest rooms bed, making a slight swoosh as her pants collided with the silk sheets.

She walked to the light blue door, and turned the silver knob and stared into the honey eyes of a girl. She had short beautiful hair, that seemed to fall into place, and shaped her heart shaped head, a smile was implanted on her face as she stared back at Destiny.

`Come take a walk with me' Alice said

Dess stood there for a second and weighed her options, she didn't want to startle Jacob when he awoke and reached for her and got a handful of pillows. But at the same time something in her was telling her that it was something that she needed to do.

`One sec' Dess said as she disappeared behind the door.

Alice stood there waiting impatiently tapping her toe when Destiny reemerged. Dess was wearing black pajama pants and a red hoodie that compliment her new fire hair, on her feet were black lady timberland boots, that were engraved with her name and a fire lighting them up on the left side of her left boot. The were a birthday present from Tifa. She said that with all the climbing in the woods they were doing, they might as well do it in style. She also bought her the hoodie she was wearing. It had an embroided black D on the right breat, in cursive writing, with subtext Destiny under it and on it back it had a black heart consumed in fire, like the ring of fires and inside it said, without fire, love wouldn't have any passion.

Alice smiled at her choice of clothing and nodded in agreement. They already had one thing in common, their love for fashion. Alice and Destiny walked down the circular steps into the main room where Esmee was watching tv with Carlisle and Jasper laid on the floor. When Destiny reached the last step Jasper suddenly gasped for air and held his breath. Alice gave him a calming look and headed out the big white doors, Dess followed closely behind but keeping her eyes on Jasper's weird expression. When she got outside the smell hit her like a brick. It had a fresh dew smell covered with lilies and the soft sent of roses. She could smell the water sweeting the leaves and how the sent shifted as old rain drops slowly rolled of the trees. Birds hummed quietly in the background happily, as if the beautiful sent brightened their day as well. The sun show through little crivices of the trees and sparkled Alice's skin when ever she got in contact with its warm sensation. When Dess came cross the sun, a sense of belonging filled her body. The warmth was all to familiar, and welcoming to her and she loved it.

She followed Alice down a path that Alice seemed to have memorized in her head till they came to an open spot not far from the house where logs were set up side by side, with leaves laying under them creating a little bed. Flowers outlined the leaf bed and used candle lay close by as well.

`What is this place' Dess asked

`This is me and Jaspers spot. We come here to be alone, living with Edward always probing our brains can become a little evasive so we, created a space for us to be alone.' She sad down of the dry leaves and patted the ground inviting Destiny. Destiny only stared and looked around at the wet leaves and then at the dry ones next to Alice. Alice picked this up quickly.

`I bring my own, the weather is predictable if you have the right tools' She said with a smile and pointed to her head. `I knew it would be wet so I made sure that I had some dry ones here for when me and Jasper made out hike up here. and with all these trees above us, its rare that we see rain in this spot any ways.' She finished and began to pat the floor again.

Destiny sat down slowly and sorely, she hadn't exercised her body in a while, and her recent power serge left her a little sore.

`Why did you call me out to your secret spot' Destiny asked suddenly

`Well one was that dog kept blocking my visions and it creates a headache for me' Alice said smiling, `and also i wanted to meet you in person. I never met someone with similar abilities as me, and judging by the black marks and the ashes for a couch, you needed some fresh air.' Alice laid back resting her head on the small log. Destiny still sat playing with the leaves beneath her,

`My world seems to have turned around suddenly' Dess explained. `I found the love of my life but have no idea how to handle love, on top of that im in love with a person whose species is a killer and who wants to kill me. And i lost the person who has been a mother to me and ruined the memory of her mother. I don't even know who I am anymore, and my powers are uncharted territory something people never thought to write a dummies book for.' Dess looked down at Alice.

`Well to me it seems like you have the bad case of confused' Alice said with her persistent smile. `See i don't remember much from my life before I was bitten. It kind of makes it hard to figure out who you are. You see you have this whole world to help you out, you have blood pumping through your veins and you have love, you are more simplistic than you think.'

Dess stared at her in amusement, she really never had anyone sit down and talk about her feelings in such an cheerful way. Everyone always took pity on her problems, even the people she blabbed to at school always said how fuqed up her life was.

`You know what you maybe right' Dess said finally returning Alice's smile.

She laid down next to Alice and stared into the miles of trees.

`So how does your powers work' Dess asked breaking the comfortable silence.

`Well you see, i see visions but only when a person is already set on a path, once their path changes so does the vision. But your dog messes it all up, he isn't human, nor vampire, he is a weird hybrid and because of that, I can't get visions around him, nor can I see anything with him in it. Thats why I never really knew about you as much as I did with Tifa, your always with him, and he blocks me.'

`Wow I never knew Cob could be such a pain, lol....im kidding.........My powers are strong, I can read minds, and see the future only a little. Tifa always told me that it was improper to read people's minds. See its not like Edward where he can hear everything and tune out what he chooses, I have to tune in. There entails the evasive part. I really miss Tifa nagging at me, you know she is my Bestfriend my sis and I love her, but I can never love her as much as I do Jacob. So thats why I choose.'

`Well thats why I brought you out here. Tifa's future keeps changing, with every decision she makes. She has Jamar to block her off from the darkside, but she is in a bad place with having to deal with the killers of her mother. In some of my visions she dies, some by the hands of the wolves, some by you, and some by something I don't even know. A war is brewing and we are going to be in the middle of it. You need to protect her and you, always stay close, always, the ones where she lives, she is with you.'

This news hit Dess like headlights to a stray dear. She stood stunned, scared, and worried. Fire began to erupt from her body once again but this time Alice grabbed her hands and she looked into her eyes. It seemed as if she was looking into a different her, a calmer her, but still the same. The fire calmed itself and she sat stunned, and confused.

`Why do I do that' Dess asked through a quivering voice.

`You have lost control of your emotions, and its natural for people with powers such as you, that feeds on your rage, to act up when you are full of its fuel. Just as Tifa's powers are based on her being protective, when she feels that someone is in danger her powers multiply. If you were captured she might become the sea herself' Alice giggled at her joke.

`Which reminds me, when we escape this place, you and Tifa need to go to Flint, Michigan, it will have valuable information about you, and who you really are. But in till then, we have more important things to think about, like how will we decorate our new house.' Alice laughed again. Then Dess began to laugh too. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the happy tears from flowing.

Then someone's thoughts came into her range and she suddenly jumped up and looked around.

`Whats up' Alice asked suddenly jumping up as well.

`Someone is coming, we need to leave this place, whoever is coming is a warning, its, Seth, he knows how my powers work. He says that the whole Quillite pack from all over the US is coming to attack us' Dess said

`We need to go' Dess yelled

Alice swung her onto her back and began running. It lasted for seconds but it seemed faster. The green and yellow and brown and even the color of the rain mixed to form one color. The droplets fell what seemed like ages after they had passed them. Dess saw everything fly past her as if the trees swayed in slow motion and she moved faster than light, and then they were inside. Alice sat her down and moved swiftly to gather the others. Dess ran up to the guest room and woke up Jacob.

`Cob, Cob come on we need to go now.' Dess yelled shaking Jacob violently side to side. He woke up grabbed Destiny's arm and swung her on the bed, and forced himself onto her.

`Oh its you' Jacob said relieved.

Then Tifa bust through the door, and stood there a second sinking in the situation.

`He thought I was someone trying to hurt him' Destiny explained quickly.

`O.....Ok, we need to go now. They found a way to break the barrier, Edward heard their thoughts and they will be here in minutes.....Hurry, I don't want anyone to get killed' Tifa finished and they she ran back to her room. Jacob hopped off of Destiny, he looked at her, his black eyes wide and full, filled with fear. He was way too protective of Destiny. She couldn't heal as quickly as he could. She wasn't as strong as he, of course she had her own way to take care of herself, but if she was hit, that was it, she would be done, nothing could bring her back. Jacob could not take that, he couldn't live without her.

`Don't move' he yelled at her.

Quickly her packed all of their small belongings into a bag that Tifa had stole a couple of days back from Jacob's old house. It was a mission she choose to do on her own. Tifa always seemed to want to handle things on her own since the accident. Jacob didn't think that was best, but advising her while she was pissed at him wasn't best either. Finally he had everything packed in the bag and he set it by the door and then ran over to Destiny.

He kissed her lips hungrily, and softly at the same time. Destiny did not fight either, she knew what this kiss represented. She knew he was telling her that he loved her, and he needed her to know that if anything happened. She felt the same way, she needed this kiss, just in case it would be the last. She needed the calm before the storm, something, to look forward to again, something to hold on to, even if she was on the verge of death, a reason to keep fighting, to try to cling to life. She had someone to live for, and she wasn't going to lose him now. Their kiss was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Destiny and Jacob broke, he hoisted her on his back and headed towards the door. Before he opened it he looked into Destiny's eyes and whispered `I love you' and without a reply headed out of the door, and followed Tifa and Jamar down the stairs.

`Edward grab Jamar' Tifa told Edward. `Your the fastest and I need you to run him out of here as quickly as possible. Take Renesmee with you, Jamar will hold on to her. I know you are worried about your family, and I promised I won't let anything happen to Bella , I would die protecting her, and I hope you would do the same for me.

Edward nodded `Im already dead sort-of so I don't know how much truth the statement will hold.' Edward said laughing. Then he flew out.

Tifa returned the smile and then faced, Alice.

`Alice I need you to get Destiny, and Emmet I need you to take Jacob, Bella will take me, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmee, and Carlisle, I need you guys to run the perimeter. Alert us if anyone is getting close, and carry the luggage. Carlisle Bella's father respects you the most, and the wolves would never harm humans, run the heavy luggage there, he already is alerted to send them to my school. He is at the police station for extra precaution, and he is using my school's address for that same reason, i'm pretty sure that after Dess, has words with them, they will be no problem with our delivery. So now we all have our orders lets go, Alice, Emmet, and Bella we all need to run together.'

And with that the humans and wolf were thrown on to their vampires backs and the began running. The sensation was amazing and scary at the same time. It was amazing running so fast, the feeling of gusting the wind, instead of it gusting you, was overwhelming and so was the fear, of being caught. Tifa saw some wolf faces as she passed trying to catch up with her. She flung her arms and they flew away, she looked to her left and saw small fire erupting form Destiny's hands and attacking the trees. The vampires just ran as fast as they could avoiding the objects that were thrown their way. They were almost out of Wisconsin and the woods, Tifa could hear the very distant sounds of cars passing by. Then a tree branch flung right at Tifa's head knocking her of. Destiny heard her screams and turned around.

`Tifa fell. We have to go back to get her' Destiny yelled, and Alice and the others changed course. They reached her in seconds, she lay on the moss covered ground barely conscious. Then they were attacked from all sides Emmett dropped Jacob and Alice dropped Destiny and began attacking the wolves. One wolf was standing over Tifa's now unconscious body. Destiny screamed for her to wake up, and she tried to shoot fire, but nothing was working. Then she did something she never really tried on a person other than Tifa, she reached into the wolf's head and tried to control him, at first she was unsuccessful, but then she got him, she made him walk away from Tifa, and begin to attack one of his own. Then she fell to her knees, she became very weak, but she still had one more thing to do, she reached into Tifa's head and woke her up, then she fell on the ground unable to move. A wolf was closing in on her and then suddenly flew away. Tifa ran over to Destiny's side and picked her up and put her on her back. She put them in a complete water bubble and began telekinetically throwing wolves left and right. The amount of powers was making Tifa weak, but she ignored the feeling telling her to give up. She fought her body that was constantly trying to pull her to the ground. And she distanced herself from the voice in her head that was telling her to give up.

`Jacob we need to get out of here before more wolves catch up to us' Tifa yelled over the screams of wolves being attacked. She looked around for a way to escape and saw that Rosalie, Jasper had joined the fight. She knew that Esmee wouldn't be around. She wasn't much of a fighter and she had to tell the others in case something went wrong. Then Tifa found it, an opening in the direction they needed to be going. `3 o'clock' Tifa yelled to the others, and they understood what she was saying, slowly everyone began to walk toward the opening. But more wolves were coming, and there was now way escaping without getting caught. Tifa sat Destiny on the ground.

`Dess I need you to use all of your power and we need to use it together, just like Japan, we need to get them out the way.' Tifa said quickly.

Des nodded her head very slowly.

`Everyone get out of the way' Tifa yelled.

They all moved towards the opening and the Tifa shot water form her hands, and Dess shot red hot fire from her hands, They mixed together a couple of inches from their hands and began to swirl and sparkle. It went from a black to a deep purple, and finally into a lavender, and attacked the wolves around them. The longer they held it the wider it grew, covering many feet. The last thing the two girls saw was the purple power bomb disappearing and the entire woods for miles gone, and bodies of wolves laying unconscious on the ground. And then their minds got control over their bodies and they collapsed.


	16. Five Elements

Chap. 15 Five Elements

The Cullens, Jacob, Tifa, Destiny, and Jamar, all settled into the house. It was difficult living in such a big place, full of new people and new problems. Tifa and Destiny had not awoke until their second day at the March Mansion. They each had their individual rooms that they shared with there boyfriends. Destiny was the first one to come to. She sat straight up as if she was still in battle with the wolves. Sweat covered her face as she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. The room was fire red and huge, there was a flat screen tv floating on the wall, with video games laid sparatically on the floor. She was laying on a king size bed under soft red covers. The bed sank to her body and felt like clouds. There were victorian windows looking over the sun falling into the earth and forming bruises of red, blue, and pink. She slowly came to the realization that this was he safe house Tifa talked so much about. She turned straight ahead and meet two big brown eyes, staring up at her. Destiny let out a very load scream of terror, and the big brown eyes stayed staring at her. Another young man about her age walked into the room. He was short with a low cut of dark brown hair, he was off a light complexion, she affectionately named "yellow" he was wearing levi jeans and a matching shirt. His face resembled a little boys, round and small, with little chubby cheeks, and small eyes. He was skinny and barely in his 5 feets. His eyes too were a medium shade of brown.

`Get off her' the older boy demanded.

The little brown eyes disappeared from her face and next to the boy.

Destiny stared in astonishment, and fear at the same time.

`What the fuq, is going on here? Who the fuq are you and where the fuq am I?' Dess yelled at the two boys.

`Damn chick chill out' The older one replied. `You are at March Mansion, not far from Southfield, but far from any woods area. I'm Blake Storm and this is Julian Storm my little brother. You have to excuse him he is only four. He has been watching over you and your friend ever since you got here. Even though he isn't supposed to be in here.' Blake finished glaring at Julian.

`Well what do you expect huh, i'm a kid.' Julian said with a boyish grin.

Julian was about 3 feet and had a slightly chubby built. He had a row of perfect white teeth. His hair was long and worn in a messy ponytail. His face was round but came to a small point at his chin. He had big brown eyes as she had previously noticed, that slightly sinked into his face. He had weird shaped eyebrows and a big nose with medium sized lips. He wore a Cars tee shirt with plain dark blue jeans, and kid nike fusions.

`Where is Jacob' Destiny asked, scared and furious that it was only now that she realized that her wolf wasn't next to her. She was hurt, she had thought that maybe Jacob cared about her safety. How could he leave her unconscious in a new place where she didn't know anyone. Shouldn't he be the first to know that she was safe and awake. Didn't he care about her at all.

`He was forced to leave the room, under Carlisles special orders. He needed Jacob to calm down. A lot has happened while you were sleeping. Jacob nearly tore up every place in the house when you hadn't came to when he woke up yesterday. He became very hot headed and Carlisle couldn't keep him in the room with you for long. He sneaks in here every hour to check on you though. But the rest of his time is spent as a wolf running around trying to find something to do to occupy his mind.' Blake said fixing pillows for Destiny so she could relax her back on them.

`Julian, go run and tell Jacob that Destiny is awake' Blake asked keeping his eyes fixed outside.

Julian vanished with a whoosh and soon appeared outside of Destiny's window. He gave her a wave and then disappeared.

`Won't people see him' Destiny asked

`mmm nope not a chance, for one thing he is way to fast, and for another this area is protected for miles. Thats why Carlisle asked my parents if you guys can stay here. We are all to familiar with the paranormal, seeing as we live it and we are protected because my father is stinking rich, and fart jack-ass at the same time. Apparently they don't go well together.'

`Oooooo ok' Destiny hooted

She got out of the bed, falling onto the ground. She stayed there embarrassed that she just fell off a bed. Blake helped her up slowly. When he met her eyes he stayed there for a while, and Destiny stared back. Minutes passed while they looked into each others eyes. I wasn't love for Destiny but more admiration. She loved when people stared at her. She stared back as her sort of play, something to occupy her mind. Then she slowly slipped into his brain. At first there were simple thoughts like, `Damn she is hot`, `Did her eyes just change colors', `Man look at them boobs', things that made a little smile cover her face. She went deeper, trying not to see his personal family drama, she could see there was a lot, she went deeper until she got blocked. Her eyes re focused and she was staring at Blake's small eyes once again, he held a little smirk on his face.

`So you are a telepath.' Blake concluded `I dated one before, though she wasn't as powerful as you, but we will talk about that later.' Blake said and left the room. Destiny hopped on the bed and stared at the creamy fluffy carpet. A soft arm swept her up into very strong hard arms. She giggled, and kissed Jacob's soft lips. She stared in his black eyes and enjoyed once again the reflection of hers. A tear formed from the crevice of Jacob's eyes.

`I thought that you were never going to wake up' He whispered in her ear. His soft voice sent shivers through Destiny's body. It started at the top of her arm and flowed like the river down to her hand, and sent small butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. His voice was so sweet, so sincere, she felt herself melting in his love.

`I'm alive Cob and baby, I would never leave this world without you. I found you and now I will fight to keep you here.' Dess said, tears building up in her eyelashes. She blinked them permission to fall down her warm cheeks. Jacob held her closer, resting his right hand on the back of her auburn hair, and his left around her back. He kissed her forehead and cried tears on her face. They mixed with the salt solution already tumbling form Destiny's face. They stayed there for a long time holding and crying to each other.

Jamar sat on the right side of the king size bed, with blue heavy covers, sheilding Tifa from the nearing winters cold. He rested his hand on hers and his head laid on both. Tifa's consciousness came slowly, adjusting her eyes to the soft blue of the room. It too had victorian windows, but these faced the water flowing softly under the house. She pulled herself up slowly, waking up Jamar.

He jumped up out of fright and changed quickly to relief when he saw Tifa's deep chocolate eyes focused on his hazel ones.

Tifa noted that they were darker than usual, something that happened when his mood had changed for quite some time. She forced a smile onto her face, even though her eyes gave away her true emotions. Tears trickled down her face, falling onto the combined hands. She was scared. She knew she was near death, she knew that she had risked her life for Destiny, and she knew that she was inches from spending a life in a heavenly place without the only person, who could make it heavenly. Jamar was trying to to be strong and not cry but a tear or two fell from his eyes as well. Jamar climbed into bed with her and lifted her slowly so that she was laying inbetween his legs. He wrapped both arms around her chest and pulled her up to his torso. He sat there holding her for dear life, thanking God over and over for her safe arrival to earth.

Tifa didn't want to break his trance, she knew that when he was comfortable talking he would do so. She did sneak peaks at his eyes, and witnessed more tears falling reluctantly from Jamar's face. When he spoke it was soft and low, but deep, full of affection, just as Tifa loved.

`Baby, this......i missed you. I thought God was taking my angel from me, thought that he needed you up there, and left me here without my protection and my guidance'

Tifa smiled and stared at his hazel eyes.

`God knows how much I am needed here, baby. He would never take me away from you without a good explanation first.' Tifa whispered.

Words weren't needed anymore, they said all that they wanted in those small sentences. Instead Jamar bent his head slightly and kissed Tifa. A smile came across his face when he tasted her sweet lips. He kissed her multiple times, savoring the taste, as one should do when they almost lost the one they loved.

A gust of wind passed their body and Julian sat on Tifa's lap. Tifa's head rested on Jamar's chest and he greeted Julian.

`Watsup little man'

`Nothin much Jamar, just had a fun run around the track. Tifa's up' Julian said excitingly.

Tifa removed her head from Jamar's chest and looked at the little boy.

`Yes, I am, and who are you' She asked politely

`I am Julian Blaize Storm. I run really really fast.' Julian explained full of enthusiasm. `You have been sleep a really long time, and Dess-bess woke up two hours ago. Everyone is waiting for you, and when Dess....ummmmmm....felt...you waking up....I ran up here to say hi. They said more stuff but I don't quite understand it all. Only person who plays with me is Jamar and Jacob, all the others are all mean.' Julian finished pouting out his bottom lip.

Tifa giggled. `Well I promise to play with you. You said that everyone is waiting for me' Tifa asked

`mmmmmm hmmm theys say that, they have stuff to tell you. So come oooonnn pwease' Julian begged.

Jamar answered without words, by picking up Tifa and keeping her in his arms and walking towards the door. Julian got there in less that a second and opened the door for both of them. Then ran down the stairs singing. `TIFA'S WAKE, TIFA'S WAKE'

As they went down the stairs Tifa noticed it was a beautiful honey wood, that circled itself to the floor. On the wall were pictures of a family. There was a husky man dark skin, with jet black hair cut neatly on his head, a beautiful honey skin, women,with honey hair flowing to her back in little ringlets, a teenage boy who looked, really young, with dark brown hair resembling his fathers cut, and Julian in the middle with a big toothy grin on his face. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Renesmee on Bella's on Edward's lap. Alice sat next to a pain faced Jasper holding his hand and whispering encouraging words into his ear. A bitter Rosalie sat on the floor laying on Emmets stomach, and Emmet was playing what sounded like a basketball game on a psp. Jacob sat on the love seat playing with Destiny's hair, which Tifa noticed took a new shade of auburn. Probably from the amount of power she used, and how much it drained her. She consciously ran her fingers through her hair. She was definitely over due for a perm. She reached for the constant rubberband around her wrist, and wrapped her hair in it. Esmee and Carlisle walked into the room from the side opening carrying plates for all the humans.

`Oh I see that Tifa is down' Esmee said smiling and passing out the plates.

`You guys can sit down' Carlisle said moving his arm to an open seat on the floor. `The hostess shall be home soon and then we will commence our discussion.'

Jamar carried Tifa over to the empty spot on the floor, he sat down and laid Tifa in-between his legs at the same time. They all sat in the room in an uncomfortable silence.

Tifa couldn't taste any of the food. She was stuck on the silence. It was her one weakness, specially the uncomfortable kind. She had to say something, anything to relieve the stress in the room. So she looked around for something to give her inspiration. She looked at Jamar and noticed a small bandage on the side of his face.

`What the hell happened to you' she asked

Then the whole room became even more uncomfortable as if she was asking a murderer, who killed his wife, her sister, when everyone knew. She was about to go crazy inside her mind, imagining all of the possible reasons he could have been cut. They flew like birds through and open window.

`Did animals attack him'

`Did the wolves get to him'

`Did he slip down stairs'

`Did he get slapped by his mistress'

`Does he have a mistress'

`Oh my gosh does he really have one'

Tifa finally settled on which question to ask first.

`Do you have a mistress?' She asked Jamar.

This time the room rolled with laughter, the sounds filled the room and echoed off the walls.

`No retard, I don't have a mistress.' Jamar chuckled. `Rosalie slapped me'

And just like that the room fell silent and eyes fell on to the pretty blond hair of Rosalie.

Rosalie of course showed no shame, she was proud of what she did, the human was whining and acting like he was a baby, he needed something to bring him back to reality.

Blake walked in laughing not caring that he was the only one enjoying this joke.

`Dude you got slapped by that?' Blake asked

Rosalie growled at him.

`Yea, and if you aren't careful you will be next.' Rosalie said bearing her fangs.

`Chill out, blooksucking chick, I got something you can take a bite out' Blake said. But the next second he was on the floor with Emmet growling over him. He reached his mouth down to his neck as if he was going to bite it.

`Talk to her like that again, and I'll make sure you get a bite that you will regret.' Emmet whispered so only he and the fellow vampires could hear. The other humans didn't need to hear it, they could already tell it wouldn't be good. Julian ran over to his brothers side, and tapped Emmet on his back.

`Excuse me mister strong man' Julian said with his famous smile. Emmet looked up at Julian his fangs still showing.

`He he, you look funny' Julian laughed

Emmet retract his fangs and began to laugh at Julians little joke, he was about to touch him, when Julian ran around him and gave him a little kick. Emmet fell into laughter from Julian's feeble attempt to kick him. Then they broke into a game, with Emmet attempting to touch Julian and Julian running circles around him. The rest of the room watched in humor. Blake took a seat next to Destiny and Jacob, and raised his eyebrows when he caught her eye.

The keys turned inside the lock and clicked when they unlocked. Mr. and Mrs. Storm walked into the room each hold the perspective work loads. Jerrod Storm was a doctor and owned one of the Beaumont hospitals. He also worked there as chief of Medicine.

Mrs. Emmiline Storm was a nurse at the hospital. He honey hair was fit into a secure ponytail. She was in pink scrubs with white rebocks on her feet.

`Mommy' Julian said whooshing towards his mothers feet.

`Mommy I missed you all day. Why do you always have to leave me with Blake, he made me train again, and...and....and...i missed you' Julian finished hoping into his mothers arms. She smiled and kissed him gingerly oh his cheek. Julian giggled.

`You spoil that little boy' Jerrod said `He needs to be training, with all that power he has. You see how much of a pussy Blake is sometimes. His powers a uncontrollable. I don't want to have to get another roof installed'

`Don't worry sir, I'm pretty sure that if the time came, I would be able to hit my marker.' Blake said with smirk across his face. He was challenging his father in front of company. Something Jerrod Strom hated.

`Perhaps we should get along with the meeting' Carlisle interjected.

Jerrod nodded his head and sat in his head chair. Emmiline carried her son in her arms and her other son followed closely behind her.

`So' Jerrod broke the silence as his wife stood up and he sat arrogantly in the seat. Edward gestured toward his seat, quietly asking her if she would like to sit down. But Mrs. Storm declined shaking her honey curls.

`I have got you a job at my hospital, but with your background it wasn't that hard. The kids will attend their same school but under my heavy surveillance. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Emmet. I have enrolled you in seperate schools. Rosalie, and Emmet, you will go to Future Leaders of America High school. From what Esmee has told me it would be best for Rosalie, and Emmet i doubt at these time you wouldn't like to leave her side. Plus you can watch over Blake here. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.'

Jerrod paused to get validation for his smart thinking.

`Thank you' Emmet finally caught on. Jerrod stared at Rosalie, and she stared back defiantly.

`Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper' Jerrod continued clearly pissed off. `You will attend, Southfield School of Arts with Tifa, Destiny, and Jacob....'

`Actually....ummmm....we would love to stay with our daughter.' Edward interrupted. He looked at Bella knowing she felt the same way, she was just too afraid to express it.

`Well I enrolled her into Little Genius academy, where Julian goes.' Jerrod said, irritated that his plans had been challenged.

Emmiline sat Julian on the ground and walked over to her husband. She massaged his shoulders.

`Sweetie, its fine let them stay here. Plus they can get Julian when he gets out of school. I would feel much better if he had someone to take care of him.' Emmiline said sweetly. Her words hung in the air sweetly, and made the room fill up of sugar, calming everyone's tense mood. She leaned down and pressed her soft petite lips against her husbands husky ones. She then continued explaining her husbands plans.

`Esmee, you will work with me as a nurse at the hospital, I would love to have some company, who I can be completely truthful with. Bella....Edward you shall have as you wish, and I ask that you please pick up my son from school. He is very special to us, Just as I ask you Rosalie and Emmet to watch over Blake he to is very special.'

`They promise' Carlisle spoke for everyone.

The others simply nodded in agreement.

`Excuse me' Tifa said softly.

`Yes young lady' Jerrod answered

`Who are you. I mean not to be mean, Carlisle told me your occupations. You are the owner of a Beaumont Hospital, and your wife is a nurse at you hospital, but who are they. They are charming children, but they have powers similar to ours but they aren't the same. What are they?'

`We are the same as you, I am ruled by air, I float from space to space, and from girl to girl' Blake said eyeing the Destiny and the Tifa. `I can fly and control lightning. And little Julian over there is earth, he can run really, really fast. if you couldn't tell.'

`I never knew that there were four elements, I always assumed that we were made for the purpose of preventing the attacks of the shapeshifters.'

`Nope you are far from alone, far from complete. I have studied up on it a little. But I don't know as much as Maysah. She knows everything. She owns this shop up in Flint. I bought a book from her once, but my dear father' Casting cold eyes in his fathers direction. `Burned it immediately'

`Thats where you need to go' Alice announced unexpectedly.

**T**he Car pulled up to Maysah's shop. I was a small run down cabin, with an old wood built. It was small, and had moss growing on the front, with vines coming out of the sides of the building. The sign hung, barely, on old rusted chains and had written in bold letters **The Elements**. With vines for the capital E and the two lower case e floated above the other text. Then m and n were captured in fire and the s was swaying like water. The l was a stone rock and the t floated on top of a river. On each corner was a symbol of the four elements. Tifa got out of the car first, followed by Julian tugging Jamar's hands. Jacob helped Destiny out and Blake followed behind blowing wind to close the door. They all held their breath when they got to the door. This place wasn't the most welcoming, nor the most comfortable places to visit.

Blake pushed past the stunned people and walked into the store. The others followed reluctantly behind.

`Maysah, its me Blake, you here'

`Yesssss child, cum in here' Maysah said from her back room. Her voice was old and wise, but scratched the surface as it left her tongue. It was deep with power and strength. Blake and the others walked througth the beaded doorway and faced a small peitete island women. Her hair was in neat kept gray dread locks, with silver streaking some areas. Her face was old, but filled with beauty and had wrinkles only where she would, smile and raise her eyebrows. Her hands were soft and well taken care of, and her clothing was a heavy fabric cloth that wrapped around her whole body. It was gray and matched her peculiar set of gray eyes that sat on her face perfectly in small slits. When all of the people got into the room Maysah gave a smile.

`I see ya brought more people with ya this time' She said as six pillows fell onto the floor. `Sit chillen'

They all took a seat in a row Jacob all the way to the left, then Destiny, Jamar, Tifa, Julian, and at the far right was Blake.

`What has brought you here?' Maysah asked handing everyone some tea. `You mind that now it is a little hot'

`Well I found more elements Maysah' Blake said very proud of himself. Destiny snickered in his pitiful attempt to get recognition.

`Ah yes, and that would make you fire' Maysah said pointing to Destiny. `So you are water' Maysah said pointing to Tifa.

`Yes' Tifa nodded

`Something isn't like normal water and fire with you too. Fire you seem to be Fire with Water, but Water with Wolf. And Water you are Water with Fire, but Fire with the Human. Very peculiar. You must be who Air and Earth have been waiting for.' Maysah paused to see that everyone was paying attention to her.

`When Air and Earth find their mates they will reverse as well. To keep a balance, so that people can understand each other. As will your simularities, Water and Air resemble in the way the flow, searching for answers and freedom. Fire and Earth are both rutted and strong minded.' The elements are made to work with one an other. But im pretty sure that you haven't come to hear that. What brings you here Fire.' Maysah said getting up and searching around the room for something. `I'm hearing' Maysah said feeling the silence from Destiny.

`Well....we don't know anything about who we are, or what we can do, or our purpose in this world. My friend Alice told us this would be the place to find out some answers.'

`Ahh i found it....yes answers are always here.' Maysah said sitting back on her pillow. She laid out an old scroll with painting and words on it.

`This tells of the four elements that ruled this earth. The King of Fire, The Queen of Water, The King of Earth, and The Queen of Air. Each ruled their element in peace and protected the people from disasters. The fought terribly though, sometimes creating many of earths natural disasters. The humans became sick of their bickering, and felt as if their purpose was no longer needed. So they prayed to the a new god and asked them to create creatures that would run them away. So shapeshifters were created, not the other way around as Water and Fire have previously thought. Each tribe and shape have their own theory as to how they came to be. But fishes, wolves, birds, and dragons were created to defeat the elements. They almost conquered them when Earth hid them all. They died but after they sent their spirits to the spirit god. A human, and a friend, he kept them in control, and passed their spirits along. He then passed the elements spirits down till the right time. The people caught rumors of the passing of and prayed again to the god for their own people to possess special powers. He granted their second wish and he created the people who walk around this earth with powers that are similar to the gods. The shapeshifters go jealous specially the wolves who most inhibited the earth, so they began to attack the people for their greediness and those creatures who were created from the same father.' She paused looking at Jacob'

`Some wolves weren't so greedy. So now the decedents of the Elmental Gods are sitting in the room with me.' Maysah pulled out robes from behind her back. `My young Earth, you will grow to be big and strong. You are the Prince of Earth and possess the desert green and yellow robe. Fire you are filled with flames, and determination, but you burn rather hard. You are the Princess of Fire and possess the red and orange robe. Air, you flow to wherever you feel, on a uncharted path, no one can bring you dow. You are the Prince of Air and you possess the white and gold robes. And Water, you hold firm, but flow deep, you search for a better way. You are the Princess of Water and posses the blue and silver robe.' She paused one more time. `And you spirit' She pointed to Jamar. `You are the human that feel in love with water, and true as it is again you and her are each others soulmates. You bring out the differences in each element. You are the one who keeps the elements together. You bring the spirt in all, and you are their base to the humans.

Jamar sat stunned at this, he knew he was special, he was smart, he was strong, but he never would believe that he had a higher purpose like this.

`You wear black and purple robes' Maysah interupted his thoughts.

`And you my nice Wolf, you are the king of the Wolves, shown by your thoughtfullness, you see the evil in the plans, so you set yourself as a leader. You possess the brown and beige robe. You my friend are their protector, and guider, and the lover to fire. You will help bring peace to the world and represent the opposition. And now, try them on and let your training begin. But first I must cleanse you from all lies. You were led to believe that your parents were the ones who birthed you, but they are the creators of spirit, to keep the Royals safe. Water and Fire, your mother was a strong spirit who tried to give you a life free and separate from fates tales. Earth and Air, your parents too are not your, but love as if they were. They are protectors of your youth. Spirit and Wolf, you are lucky and unlucky to have your true parents as, your fate was decided after the others.'

Maysah returned her smile to her face. `Now go and change.' The elements and protectors sat up and found private places to change. Each looking at the other bemused. Tifa shared a small kiss with Jamar, and Destiny and Jacob played with each other, and Julian and Blake argued. All trying to ignore the importance of the information that was given to them. In an attempt to enjoy the last time of ignorance and the last day of sunshine.


	17. Thanksgiving Turkey and Two Deaths

Chap. 17 Thanksgiving Turkey and Two Deaths

Destiny hung up her robe and stepped out of her underwear. It was another hard day of school and training. She had gotten tired of explaining to people, why was she back, and her current position with Tifa. Tifa kept herself in a tight kept bottle, not even allowing her to read inside her thoughts. Dess had learned to hold on to the little victories that she had. When they practiced and Tifa let out a hug, when they mastered something, or in school when people were persistent on finding out information on her pas whereabouts.

She still had her constant problem with boys. Which seemed to drive Jacob nuts. He had got suspended twice for threatening boys who would go a little to far in their flirting. She was loved by the boys and hated by the girls.

`But what can you expect from a sexy girl like me' Destiny said stepping into the red glass shower. She let the cool water numb her body. It stung some burn spots she had on her arms. These nightly showers were the highlight of her day, a chance for her to be alone and relax. After a while of standing she sat on the floor and cried softly. Jacob barely had anytime to themselves anymore, and when they got home, he always went for a run. She felt so alone in a sea full of people. Alice, had classes with her, but she was on a new mission of building up Jaspers tolerance for humans. The only one he seemed to stand was Tifa. He seemed to talk to her about her problems. He seemed to trust her, something the whole house was shocked at. Especially when the went for a swim in the running river that flowed under the house. Tifa's ability to make friends easily pissed her off and she laid down in the tub and let the water fall onto face. Her problems seemed to be controlling her. She once remembered yelling at Tifa, for losing control of her telekinesis and now she could hear everyone's thoughts except for Tifa and Bella. `Ugggh' she moaned letting a few droplets of water fall into her mouth.

`Your gonna drown like that' Tifa said sitting on the toilet. She got pretty good at sneaking up on people.

Destiny sat up and turned off the water. `Maybe that was the plan' She said hugging her legs.

`Now come on, fire being killed by water, I thought at least you would be buried by earth or something, kinda cliche way to die, don't you think.' Tifa said tossing a towel into the shower.

`Nah, I think it is the way it will end anyways.' Destiny stepped out of the shower, with the soft cotton towel wrapped around her skin. `Honesty, I don't see how water calms you, personally rather bathe in like lava or something, way cooler.'

`Really now that is something you don't read on Home Economics'

`Well maybe they need to upgrade, cause thats that new hotness. What brings you in here, I would think you would be humping your boyfriend by now.'

Tifa stared at her hurt. Obviously her personal business was one of those many subjects that were off limits for them to discuss. Tifa recovered her happy smile.

`You been a little off lately, I wanted to make sure everything was ok'

`Really. You came in here to tell me that I was off. Well thank you water, I'm fine, I don't need your infinite wisdom.

`What the hell is your problem huh. I came in to be nice and you sit her and go off on me. You act like your the only fuqing person in this house who has problems. Just like when we were friends, I would talk to you about my problems and all you could think of was what was going on in your life. Your selfish!'

`So the fuq what. I rather be selfish than be selfless. All you do is run out your energy with Julian, fuq Jamar whenever he please, and do everything you can to help out, listen to freaky Jaspers problems, and help Blake deal with his father. When was the last time that you took so damn time for yourself huh.'

`Bitch' Tifa said and stormed out of the room. Her wet hair flowing behind her.

`Fuck' Destiny yelled.

Then Julian ran into her bathroom.

`Jerk' he yelled and disappeared as fast as he came.

Destiny fell to the ground in anger. This was just a perfect way to end a perfect day. Tifa had been right, she was definitely off her game. She couldn't even fight on Julians level today. She tried to find the silver lining of this ugly black cloud, but all she could think of was the fact that she would have a whole week from school, for thanksgiving break. Also that mean't more practices and more time around the people she just seemed to piss off. She pushed the thought in the back of her mind. She walked out into her room. She laid out of the big warm bed for a while. Slowly slipping into unconscious. She stayed there for a while letting the dark take over her body.

When she awoke, she hopped out of bed and strolled towards her drawers. She fumbled through them for a while, throwing out the clothing that she wanted to wear. She threw out a red bra with gray cherries spread across them, black panties with cherries across the band, a t-shirt that said I kissed a __., and black shorts. She got dress slowly, admiring her beauty in the mirror. Smiling at the sexiness that stood before her. After she was clothed in her night wear, she walked across the hall quietly to Tifa's room. She knew one thing, and that was how much she needed to apologize to Tifa. After all she was doing as she was told. She knocked on the door, and waited impatiently tapping her toe on the hardwood floors. Jamar got up and answered the door.

`She isn't here. She went for another swim in the river.' Jamar said.

`Oh well ok, Just tell her I'm sorry' Destiny whispered.

Unfortunately her nice deed would be unsuccessful. She sighed and walked down the stairs. Little Renesmee was walking now and was being chased by Edward. She walked past the father and daughter playtime. Then she walked to the tv room. For once it was empty and she could have it all to herself. Luckily most of the house was gone. Hunting was difficult for the vampires and they needed extra protection. Alice, Jasper, and Bella went hunting. Bella keeping watch out. Rosalie and Emmet were out on a date. Emmets attempt to calm her down. She really didn't like being stuck up in a house all day. Carlisle and Esmee were out shopping for Thanksgiving dinner and Emmiline and Jerrod were working late shifts. She laid down completely of the memory foam couch and flicked on the tv. The first thing that came on was the news. Destiny instantly turned the channel not wanting to see what else was depressing in the world. She flicked to Cartoon Network, and good god it was a Chowder Marathon. She sat up happily and watched the amusing show. When she had watched about 3 episodes of Chowder she sat up. Stretching her short body.

`Do it again' Jacob said leaning on the white polished door frame. Destiny stretched her head over to his direction. He had on long white basketball shorts and that was it. Those where his clothes when he came back from running as a wolf. His rock hard body stood their in perfection. Destiny twisted her petite body around and stared at his 8 pack. A smile trickled across her face. She rarely took advantage of looking at Jacob's bare body. It would always be there so she could admire it later her mind would always tell her. Through all of this thinking Jacob had snuck up on her planting a warm kiss on her small tender lips. She replied with force and smiled inbetween their many kisses. Jacob picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His tongue licked her lips asking her to enter, but she denied. She had better plans for her tongue. Jacob threw her against the wall and she bent her head down to his muscular neck and began to kiss it gingerly. Then she licked the spots where she kissed, and Jacob let out a deep low moan. She parted her lips and began to suck on his tender skin. Meanwhile Jacob's hands found their way to Destiny's breast. Securing Destiny between him and the wall he began to caress her soft boobs. Destiny brought her head back up Jacobs. His face was filled with pleasure as he nipples grew harder in his grasp. She felt herself in a place that she rarely ventured-horny. His warm hands slowly grabbing an releasing her boobs made her hair stand up in every possible way. He body tingled and she moaned softly in Jacob's ear.

`Cob' she stopped him.

Jacob stopped the motion of his warm hands but did not remove them from her voluptuous boobs. `MMMM' his mouthed mutter in a bothered, hot tone.

`Whats going on with us, one second we don't talk to each other, the next we are all over each other. I am ready, I am so ready that I will fuq you right here. Even if a thousand people were watching. But I need to know that, we will be fine. You can't run from us or hide, please.....it hurts...nd i don't do hurt. I need to be sure that you will act right' Destiny said in one breath

Jacob removed his hands from her breast and then rested them on Destiny's hips.

`Baby, when I was running I was thinking about us. This new life you have, your own Destiny, it scares me. You are bigger than any of us. You have a history, and a future. You came from Gods and I came from a pitiful request to get rid of them. I can't protect you like I want to, and I can't lose you. You have changed my life. I'm not Jamar, or Edward, I can't form deep words to explain how I feel about you. And even though I've imprinted on you and our love is apparent. I want to make sure that you are happy. And I haven't been doing that in a while. I'm sorry, I left you in this world all alone and that was never fair to you. I'm sorry Dess. I love you and I want to stay with you' Jacob staring intently into his eyes. They seemed to pass the love from him to her. Making her body warm up in a different heat. His loved touched her heart and warmed the ice that stuck to it like glue. All the pain she felt earlier seemed to melt. She kissed him softly and then unwrapped her legs from around Jacob. He still hoisted her in mid-air.

`Will we finish this later' Jacob asked holding her effortlessly.

`Thanksgiving. Its about time I have something to be grateful for' Dess smiled but her heart pained. Of course she always was thankful for Tifa, and her ability to get them food always....but things were different now...things weren't the same.

`You know that smile isn't fooling anyone. Its ok baby. I will be your family' Jacob said as if he was reading her own personal thoughts. `Tifa will come around to you, but I am always here to, and I will help and protect you in anyway.'

`Thank you.' Dess smiled. She embraced Jacob's warm boy. He held her there for a while taking a mental picture of this moment.

The door swung open and Tifa walked through the door, wet, wrapped in a pink towel with he hair laying wildly down her back.

`Oh....ummm my bad, I'll just head up stairs now' Tifa said embarrassed. Her carmel skin turned a soft red. Destiny giggled.

`What you laughin at' Tifa said irritated

`You blushed, like a white girl. Your cheeks turned cherry red. Honestly you should have seen it. I never saw a black person blush before.' Destiny gasped throught breaths of laughing. Tifa stared intently into her eyes sending a very clear message. FUQ OFF. She stayed their for a while later and then she walked up the stairs.

`Wait right there missy' a perky voice squeaked in her ear. She turned to a pair of honey eyes. Then she noticed the short spiky hair.

`Yes Alice' Tifa said impatiently

`We are going shopping, me, you, Destiny, and Bella. And if you have any rejections I will just have to carry you to the mall like that.' Alice gestured to her attire.

`Fine just let me put on some clothes.' Tifa said surrendering to Alice's apparent power over her. Alice just smiled in a satisfactory way and hopped down the steps. She then grabbed Dess from Jacobs grasp and ran her up the stairs, already sensing her reluctance. She threw her on her bed and closed the door quickly.

`Ha' Alice said dusting her hands off. `Don't make me have to do the same thing to you, ya here' Alice said.

Tifa didn't stay to give Alice the chance to. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

`They must not know you real well do they' Bella yelled from the bottom step.

`Nope, they don't, just wait till they get married. It will be soooo beautiful. I already have a book for each, just waiting for someone to pop the question. Which will be soon.' Alice said lightly bobbing down the stairs.

Tifa laid her back against the door, panting for breath. Jamar sat on the bed next to Julian, playing brawl. They stared at her confused for a while, then Julian hopped up and hugged Tifa.

`T c'mon you can play the next round with us. Pwease, pweety, pwease, I'll be your best friend.' Julian begged making his best puppy dog face.

`I would sweety, honestly, but i am being forced by Alice to go shopping. Obviously they don't know me very well' Tifa said more to Jamar than Julian.

Jamar just gave her a nodded agreement.

`Whats with you today baby' Tifa asked a little hurt by his lack of interest in her bad luck.

`Nothing playing a game' Jamar said not even looking her in the eyes.

`Oh, well ok' Tifa's heart ached a little at Jamar's nonchalant attitude. `Julian, leave' She said angry. And as soon as the words echoed off the walls Julian was gone and the door slammed close again. Tifa then went to her closet and searched for an outfit to wear. She could tell that this wasn't going to go well with Jamar so she put on her confidence jeans. She went into their bathroom and changed into her underwear and jeans. She cam back out with a pink lace bra on. She then stomped over to Jamar whose eyes were glued to a different game. She tried to kiss him but his lips pulled away.

`NOT NOW' he yelled jamming his fingers on the controllers buttons. Tifa backed of hurt and found a pink tank top in her drawer and slipped it on.

`How bout I wear this and go to pick up some boys' Tifa yelled

`Not this again, not now' Jamar complained

`Or how bout this' She said slipping on a tight black shirt that exposed her boobs all the way to the rim of her bra.

`You walk outside like that if you want.'

`Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you'

`I am trying to play a game. You want all this attention all the time. But I actually want some time to myself as well.'

`Well damn all you have to do is ask'

`And what go through all of this'

`Then if you don't want to why are you still here'

`What?'

`IF you don't want to go through the drama why are you still here. We aren't imprinted like J and Dess. You have a choice, and you can definitely choose to leave.

`Why they hell are you bringing this up'

`Cuz obviously that is how you feel'

`Really you can read minds now'

`Nope. I don't need to read minds to see when someone is fed up'

`Well maybe I wouldn't be if you stop nagging me'

Tifa fell silent. This pain was too much for her. She couldn't take argueing right now. She didn't need it. She grabbed the hoodie he gave her and stomped out of the room, falling to the floor as the door closed behind her. Tears fell tenderly down her cold cheeks. She cried silently, holding herself together. She buried her head inbetween her legs, and prayed to God to take away the pain tearing her heart apart. She wanted to turn around and go back in that room and make up with him. She wanted to say she was sorry for jumping off on him, she wanted to make it work. But there were so many things going wrong with them right now. Of course nobody saw. Everyone was too attentive to their own problems. Jamar and she could barely hold a decent conversation between each other, and spent most of their time apart. Even though to others it seemed as if they were still inseparable. She tried to talk to Ashley and Brianna about it, but it seemed as if they were to busy with their own relationships to notice the problems in her own. Mariah listened but Tifa felt bad complaining about her problems when Mariah was repping the single status. Binkie was all stuck on Steve, and who wanted to ruin that. She felt alone in a sea of people, and if it wasn't for her great acting skills her powers probably would have been crazy like Dess'. Only thing that kept her sain, was her swims with Jasper and her overbearing power to protect everyone, and the occasional flirty comment Blake would shoot her way. Her heart began to throb harder. The pain in her chest becoming to much to bare, she let out more tears of sorrow. Falling like hard rain in a warm springs storm. She wish she could make it rain so that she could sit outside and let it fall roughly on her. Then she heard the hard patter of a down pour on the roof of the house. She smiled a little at the fact that she made that happen, then cried again because holding the smile was too painful. When she raised her head to wipe of some of her tears and stared into Bella's eyes. Her dark brown hair flowed down over her shoulder.

`Tifa you ok' Bella asked sincerely

`Mmmm hmm yea. Just miss my mom thats all' Tifa lied

`She is lying' a husky voice said behind her.

`Damn Edward, can a girl keep anything to themselves' Tifa cursed

`I'm sorry, but Bella really cares about you. Don't lie to her' Edward said

`Look me and Jamar are going through somethings right now.' Tifa said wiping snot from her nose. `And if we keep this up, he will hear us and that would be bad'

`Do you want me to talk to him' Edward asked

`No' Tifa yelled. `I mean no please don't'

The door opened and hit Tifa on the back of her head.

`Shyt' she cried

`I'm sorry baby' Jamar said emerging from the room. He pointed to the stairs. `Heading down to get some food, do you have a problem with that' He ask sarcastically.

Tifa shook her head. After his feet clapped the last step in the house she pushed herself up. `At least he said sorry' She forced a smile on her lips. She grabbed one of her religious ponytail holders from around her wrist and wrapped her messy hair in it. Bella and Edward stayed still, in the vampire sense, literally not moving. Contemplating what they should do.

`Tifa.....' Bella began but was interrupted by Destiny coming out of her room singing Linkin Park.

`Oh why is everyone surrounding her' Dess asked

`I fell' Tifa lied perfectly. `These vampires and their superhuman hearing. They thought something serious happened'

`Okey' Dess said and then popped in her headphones and headed downstairs.

`Well lets go shopping' Tifa automatically chippered up.

**S**omerset was packed with people shopping. Everyone way cuter than Tifa. Who walked silently around the mall behind the others. She had Jamar's hoodie over her sexy black tank and only looks she got were odd ones, because the hoodie was way over sized. Destiny of course was dressed in the cutest attire. Rocking a gray low cut sweater and black short skirt with designed stockings and her new gray boots. Bella wore a simple green long sleeve shirt and some levi jeans, and Alice was dressed in a babyphat dress with those cute boot heels that were in style. She was in her favorite jeans that mad her toned booty show and if she was to take off her hoodie, she would look sexy, but no she didn't feel like it. Even a little flirting from boys could mend her upset mood. She walked around the mall not knowing where Alice planned them to go. But when she looked up she was surrounded by white, and computers. Her face lit up a little. She loved the Apple store. It held her whole career in here. Editing?....they had the perfect software. Computer?...they had the best. Music?....they had iPods. Flirting?....there is Manny, Tifa's best boy-friend.

`Manny.' Tifa shrieked when she spotted his tall body. He turned around and showed his green eyes.

`Baby booskie' Manny said back. Walking to her giving her a hug. He was tall 6'3 and had short hair. His completion was like a beige crayon but looked darker in the store. He hugged her softly not showing his true emotions because he was at work.

`I want four iPod touches' Alice chimed in.

`Four really, thats a lot of money, how much memory' Manny said keeping his eyes on Tifa. She kept hers on the floor.

`I want 32 gigs, second generation, or better yet the new ones that your not releasing yet. I already made an order under Mr. Storms name.' Alice said still keeping her persistent smile.

`I'll take over, Manny go to the back and bring the box marked Storm out.' The manager demanded. Manny trodded off.

`Hi, Miss Alice, I am the manager of this store. We are very anxious to be doing buisness with you in the future. We have all of your Christmas gifts in stock, do you want them now.' The Manager asked

`Nope I am good. Charlie, these are my sisters, Bella, Destiny, and Tifa.' Alice said pointing out the three girls.

`Such lovely sisters you have. Especially you Miss Tifa. I see that you know one of our employees, is he a boyfriend of yours' Charlie the manager looked at her flirtatiously.

`Ummm...no he is actually my friend from facebook' Tifa replied shyly. Usually when she was out, it was Breezy(brianna) that the old men talks to.

`Here is the stuff' Manny said handing his boss the box.

They left out that store with a new impression of Tifa and Tifa felt worse than before. She didn't want the attention on her today. She wanted to dive into a volcano and burn up their. Maybe Jamar would care if she was dead. As they walked she thought about ways to make Jamar care for her. She could jump off the second floor of the mall, she would live, and maybe he would realize how much she meant to him. She cut herself and watch the blood cover the sink until all she saw was the red madness in her head. Then she imagined herself in a soft hospital bed with Jamar, pouring tears over her body, asking God for another chance. She smiled at the thought that then he would care about her. She would again mean something in his life. But then she snapped back into reality, and realized the gravity of her thoughts. She now had a higher purpose and couldn't go around getting hurt and risking everyone else. Even for the sake of saving her love. She would just have to suffer the pain alone like usual. Their fights had been going on for almost a month now. Just after they found their true calling. He became as hard as Emmets abs.

`Tifa we're going in here' Bella called

`Oh, ok' Tifa muttered. She was pretty sure that she was going to have a miserable time.

They were in some nice dress store.

`Ok listen girls' Alice chimed, bringing them all together. `There is a special event coming up on Thanksgiving and we have to be gorgeous. I don't half plan things. Thanksgiving is going to be a informal attire. So we all are going to look as if we are going to a ball. So we shop for clothes until we find what one we want ok' Alice said sounding more and more like the captin of an overbubbly cheer team.

`This is going to be long' Tifa sighed.

Later that night Tifa laid on the floor, determined not to speak to Jamar, but it was easier said than done. She couldn't fall asleep with all that anger in her body. Sometimes she became so angry that she would shake. Especially when she looked at Alice, Bella, and Destiny try on their dresses. Imagine watching two perfect body. nice perky boobs, all toned in shape, vampires try on clothes, and a human who is the same. `It was Hell' Tifa cried softly. Her mind was filled with the crazy impressions in her head, seeing Manny was cool but nothing to being with Jamar, hanging with Destiny used to give her satisfaction now all it did was make herself feel more inadequete. She remembered her and Dess talking about this exact subject.

Dess was having a hard time with one of her man toys, and she stayed in Tifa's bed that night, staying up late reading in peace, and watching movies.

_`Your boobs are definitely bigger than mine' Tifa whined staring at her 34 C boobs. They aren't as big as everyone thinks, specially not hers. _

_`No they aren't' Dess argued_

_`Yes they are, its pretty obvious, you fit my bra's better than me. And u can git a 36 C so why do you always argue. Why don't you just accept the truth? It would make it easier on me you know' _

_`Because its simply not true. Duh. Its just cause im smaller so they looke bigger on me.'_

_`Whatever'_

_`Are you mad?'_

_`Yes!'_

_`Why?'_

_`Because you don't get it Dess. You are like different, you look exotic, and me, to everyone else I just look like a normal black girl, who is a little lighter. Did you ever wonder why I always want to be different? Why I focus on my slightly asian eyes, and why I get upset when people don't notice it. I wanna be fucking different. So that people can stop judging, and commenting, and comparing me to normal black people.'_

_`Just don't listen to them. What do they know, Tiffie your beautiful'_

_`You don't get it' Tifa yelled upset at how oblivious Destiny was to the real world, in her world people praized her looks, they really didn't have anyone to compare her to.`Look you aren't in my grade and the clasess that we share, your too caught up in Freshy to even notice. People always have something to say to me. About how I am not a normal Black person, or how I need to eat, because obviously I can't just be skinny and actually eat, thats not a normal black person. People don't try to act like you empathize'_

_`I do empathize'_

_`NO you sympathize, and your pity won't do anything for me right now'_

_`I don't see why you can't see how pretty u are'_

_`Boys don't spend their time praising me'_

_`I bet they do'_

_`Whatever, I am going to bed'_

_`So we are just not going to talk'_

_`Yep' Tifa flicked the lights off and went to sleep. With the all too familiar pain in her chest. _

Coming back from her thoughts Tifa realized how much she was crying, though they were soft, silent tears. She cried some more till she feel asleep lying freezing on the floor.

**W**hen Tifa awoke she laid in her bed with the cover wrapped lazily around her body. Her eyes were sore and hard to open from all of her crying, her memory in a haze, her heart breaking slowly as the pain from the previous day, crept back into her conscious. She reached over to where Jamar would lay and wasn't surprised to find his spot empty. She was surprised how ever to feel a present. She felt the hard paper wrapped gift for a second trying to guess what was in there, then she brought it to her eyes an ripped the pink and yellow wrapping paper up in nice pieces. When all of the paper was gone, she was looking at a beautiful pink studded iPod touch, the ones that Alice had received the day before. Tifa felt her heart swell while she examined the iPod. When she turned it on it had a picture of all of her, Jamar, Destiny, Jacob, Julian, and Blake in their robes smiling. Even Tifa's low self esteem had to admit in this picture she looked gorgeous. She flipped through the music, and everything from her computer was uploaded with special sections for Ne-Yo and Mariah Carey, and even new songs from both artist that no one outside of the studio ever heard. She clicked out of the music and played with some of the apps. When she came across the notepad she saw there was a letter left for her.

Tifa, This is Alice, being able to see in the future is an amazing gift. This is from the Cullens family. We truly appreciate having you as a friend, Edward read your mind and got all your favorite songs. I saw when you needed them. I realize that you are going through a hard time right now. You have to grow up so fast. But i promise that soon all of this will be over and things will be happy. Bella says she loves you too, and so does Jasper, and Emmet, Carlise and Esmee, and even Rosalie has a liking to you. Remember that when ever you feel alone, you may have lost so many people but you have gained a family. And we truly love you. So does Jamar.

Tifa smiled and popped in the pink studded earphones that came with her iPod, and went to the Year of the Gentlemen playlist and just laid there listening to music. After a while Destiny came bursting in displaying her own purple iPod touch with green headphones. She way swaying her little body to the great Lincoln Park.

`Hey, I see you got one too' Destiny yelled over her loud music drumming in her ears.

`Yea, I did. Can you leave me alone please, I really just want to be alone' Tifa said irritated.

`Sure, cool. Take your time' Destiny said at even higher decibels. She left the same way she came in.

Destiny boobed down the stairs still sporting her pajamas. Jacob met her at the bottom of the stairs, and snatched her up into his arms.

`Happy Turkey Day baby' Jacob whispered in her ear.

`Bleh, turkey. Why do I have a feeling that your excitement has nothing to do with the fact that you will be eating well tonight' Destiny asked playfully, nibbling on Jacob's ear.

`I will be eating good' Jacob whispered licking the bottom of Destiny's ear.

`You do know any person here with fangs, can hear your whole conversation. And honestly I don't want to hear about dog fucking, in the morning. Destiny you do know you can get rabies.' Rosalie groaned from the couch. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with hills. Her hair pinned up so that you could see every scouring look on her face. Emmet laid beside her laughing at the embarrassment that was Destiny. Jacob growled.

`Well then you will definitely hear this' Dess said leaning towards Jacob's ear and whispering, `I will make sure that you are properly fed'

Jacob laughed out loud and then kissed Dess making sure it was nice a noisy.

`Ya hear that?' Jacob asked reluctantly pulling away from Destiny's petite lips.

`Yuck' Rosalie said throwing her tongue out.

Destiny laughed triumphantly and hopped out of Jacob's hold and into the kitchen. Already there were thousands of pots set up around the kitchen, and Cooking with Carie on dvd playing on the kitchen tv. Esmee was cooking a Carlisle helping out in anyway he can.

`Oh hello darling, breakfast is cereal today. I really want to make this Thanksgiving special for everyone.'-Esmee paused- `Even if we can't join in the joy' She said smiling and mixing stuffing. Destiny was about to protest the Chicken when Carlisle interupted her.

`Ah, the benefit of having a foreseeing daughter. Alice already warned us about your turkey problems. Esmee is making a chicken specially for you.'

`Oh great' Destiny sighed. `Because we were going to have serious probs if you thought I was gonna eat a dead turkey. I mean for all we know, we could have seen it before. Or we could have taken it from its family of smaller turkey's and then they would not have a father, or maybe a mother to help them survive. How could I possibly live with myself.' Destiny began one of her rants

`But you don't care about the Chicken's family' Tifa said standing in the frame.

`Nope' Dess said shaking her head. `I know its odd, but oh well it's me'

`Yes I know all to well' Tifa said sitting down on the counter.

`Off' Blake yelled walking into the room, with young Julian following him very closely. `I don't want to have to eat breakfast smelling booty'.

`Make me' Tifa mocked.

She felt wind push her backwards, off the counter top and towards the glass table. She was just seconds from smashing into the table when she felt two strong hands save her.

`Jerk' Julian yelled at Blake and rushed to Tifa.

`T, T, T, are you otay.' Julian said worry filing his face.

`Yes, ju ju beans I am fine' She said with a smile. `Has anyone seen Jamar?' She asked suddenly remembering her reason for venturing into the jungle of people.

`He went out with Edward early this morning. Sent him a silent signal. Said he didn't want to wake you.' Alice said dancing into the room. Jasper attached to her hand. `Jasper take Jacob to where Edward and Jamar are, and don't you dare bring them back until I tell you. I will not have my hard worked plans be ruined' Alice said standing up and kissing Jasper, and before Jacob could protest the small girl's orders, he was swopped up by Jasper and ran out of the house.

`Hey Alice, I wasn't done with him' Destiny complained

`Believe me I know. Don't worry about it, everything will be just wonderful' Alice said. `Now you girls will follow me'

`Nope me and Julian are going too, we are tired of being out of the loop, and having to share a room with the earthy baby, is ruining my social life. I need to hang around girls for a while' Blake demanded

`Fine, fine, I will just have to adjust somethings.' Alice agreed regretfully frowning at the rearrangements she had to make because of the change of plans.

She led the group of people into the attic, where all of the vampires stayed. There sat Bella, in all of her beauty. All of them including Alice who was equally as stunning admired her. Bella sat there, the sun from the small window shining on her pale skin, and her skin shinned back to the sun in a more brilliant way, making the stars envious, as they watched her skin shine more brightly that them. Her perfect face was soft and motherly although she was all but, in her bodily features. Here long dark brown hair flowed softly over her shoulders and onto the 8 month old Renesmee. Her outfit very un-Bella like was an a very expensive soft brown dress, that hugged her perfect body until her perfect thighs and flowed gracefully onto the floor in small ruffles. Renesmee sat playing with her mothers hair and showing her mother pictures in her head, asking silent questions. Julian, who was too young to truly be affected by Bella's true beauty, ran swiftly to little Rensemee's side.

`Can I hold her' little Julian asked shyly, he never saw anything so small, and her beauty intrigued him.

`Sure' Bella said handing over her smiling baby into little Julians arms. For a second the picture looked like one that belonged in pictures. The sun shinning on the three, the innocence, the beauty, the love, all of it was just beautiful. Just amazing.

`Beauty is sure your fortay Bella, you have all of these people stunned' Alice chimed in gliding over to Bella's side. Bella smiled sheepishly and her face displayed her embarrassment, her cheek rose at the spots that would normally be bright red, if the was any blood, flowing through her body.

`Alice please, they are gorgeous look at them' Bella said trying to bring up the confidence of Tifa in particular.

Tifa coughed in response.

`Well we have a long day ahead of us, so we should get started. Lets all pile into the car so we can head to our destination.' Alice stated.

Bella and Alice glided out of the room, followed closely by Julian who was still holding Renesmee as cooed in his arms. Blake slung an arm across Dess' arms. Tifa was unable to move out the door. She stared at the bed that Bella was just sitting on, and even though there were other beds there, to keep up pretenses and as a way to relax, that one was like a cloud to her. She slowly moved her legs to the bed. Welcoming the warmth of the sun when she came into its path. She sat in the same spot that was occupied by the perfect being that is Bella. She felt sun shinning on her back and smiled at the way it hit her face, lighting it up as if she was an angel in heaven. For a second she smiled at the thought that she could be a lovely as an angel. She imagined herself floating above clouds and laying in the heavenly waters. But then quickly came back to reality, and the fact that she could never look as beautiful as Bella. A tear began to fall from her face, bring up the pain that she worked so hard to make disappear.

`You look like an Angel, Tifa, a beautiful carmel, Angel. That has been sent to heaven to take care of the people. You are beautiful, equivocally to us. You are amazingly, and stunningly beautiful.' Bella said from the door frame.

Tifa stared at her words in disbelief and fear. But got up and walked into Bella's smooth hug.

`Thank you Bella' Tifa whispered so softly that if it wasn't for Bella's superhuman hearing she would have missed it completely.

**T**he hair salon was booked just for them. Each girl had two stylist working on them at the same time. The windows were covered so there would be no vampire mishaps, and there were videogames set up for the boys. Though Julian ignored them for baby Renesmee kept his attention at all times. Alice's hair was the quickest, a wash and a flip curl, nothing difficult for her short spiky hair. Bella was also fairly swift just getting a simple curl, nothing to extravagant. Destiny was getting her hair died into a jet black in honeyish brown for the thanksgiving season. Her hair took quite some time, with her curls more defined and bouncy contrasting with other strands that were simply curled at the bottom. Tifa's took the longest because she got a well needed perm, a rinse hair color (to keep up her medium brown), and simple curls at the bottom like Bella except hers curved in the front of her face making small J curls, and side bang covered almost all of her right eyes. They also got their nails done, demanded by Alice, with tips and acrylic. Bella got a simple french manicure, Tifa got a pink and white tip. Destiny and Alice were a little more creative each getting designs. Alice had beautiful purple lacy lines stretching along her whole nail. With another blue A touching the first line and following it in a spread, forming a A, with flowers crossing her A. Destiny got fire on her fingers that had sparkly polish, which gave it the impression that it was actually burning. They remained silent through most of the process and it wasn't until Destiny broke the silence did a conversation form.

`Dude, honestly, a girl can get used to this. But don't tell Cob, I said it, you know the whole living with wolves thing is difficult to do pampered.'

`I'm not a pampered kind of person, honestly, although Edward doesn't seem to get that. He thinks that I like new things' Bella shared her own thoughts

`Me either, I mean I love getting gifts. But I hate people spending too much money on me, i feel like I can't take care of myself. I hate that' Tifa added

`Well its not really not taking care of yourself, its just letting a man do it, but knowing you can' Destiny said

`Still...i can't do it. All this pampered life isn't meant for me' Tifa sighed.

`Why not' Julian interrupted, finding their conversation more intriguing than the baby for now. `T, you are buteyful, you should b pappered like everyone else.'

`Here, here' Destiny said raising her glass of virgin pina colada.

`Here, here' The others sung

`You guys are sad' Blake said under his breath. And everyone broke out into laughter. For the rest of their time, they chattered on about their boyfriends and school. Laughing at Blake's annoying comments. Soon they were done and the light outside had long faded.

`Time to go' Alice said hoping up landing perfectly on her tippy toes.

Everyone gathered their belongings and gathered into two cars this time, where the second one appeared, few knew. They road in each car silent, trying not to ruin their hair. The reached the house quickly with the vampires driving and hurried to the attic once again, loosing two members-Alice made them go to their rooms to get ready. The girls changed into their outfits, again silently, enjoying the piece of mind they all had.

Alice was the most positive smiling at all of her plans, and hoping that Jasper had great success.

Bella worried how Edward would see her. This was the first time that she dressed up in her new body, and even though her plain features no longer existed, she still felt nervous for her new family. Never had she had a thanksgiving so big, nor had she had one where she didn't partake in the eating of the food. It must look fascinating in Renesmee's eyes.

Destiny conteplated everything she was about to do this evening, eating a dinner with a real family wasn't anything she was used to. Though she looked all composed to everyone, she was tearing at the seams. And she could tell Alice as they have bonded themselves, she really wanted to tell Tifa. She still missed her, and even though there would me more food, more people, and more love, she still missed the singular one the emulated from Tifa, the one that seemed to fill the room with her presence. `Maybe thats why her and Jasper get along so well' she thought. He minds voice filled with jealous rage. Even though she hated the water, she would give anything to share those moments with Tifa. But she had Jacob, and he was all she could ask for. And if it meant that Tifa and she could never be friends than that was the way it would be. Then she giggled and thought about what she was doing tonight with Jacob.

Tifa was slowly pulling herself together, though the unbearable pain of not seeing Jamar for a whole day weighed down on her, causing her poster to slunk a little. She stared off into the blackness as she changed, slowly, not wanting to face everything just yet. A magnet drew her to Destiny, something she couldn't control. She was never the mean type, nor the grudge-holding one. She would forgive as easily as the wind would blow, and she always made sure she was swift about it. `I wish my bestfriend would act like me bestfriend' Tifa thought sorrowfully in her head. Honestly, how can she not see my pain inside, she is just thinking about herself, I mean it was my mom. Tifa sighed, and everyone turned to her.

`I'm already to face the peeps. Anyone up for public humiliation with me' Tifa asked covering up her tearing heart.

Bella looked at her, scrutinizing her look, her posture, and her voice inflection. They all were more apparent to her now, that she was a vampire. She could tell the difference from happy and sad no matter how subtle.

`Sure,' Bella mummerd, not exactly excited about a party, but excited that once she was helping Alice plan someone's moment, instead of being the intended party.

`Yeap, its time' Alice chimed in, in her perfect soprano voice filling the attic with a ironic sense of happiness in such a dark room. `Now, first it is me, then Bella after I hit the middle step. I'll eye you when it is time. I know you will forget. Then Destiny the same, when Bella hits the middle step you start walking. And at the same pace or you'll ruin everything.' Alice scrunched her face. `Not that slow Dess, no one will be able to eat if you go that slow. And then Tifa, we saved the best for last. You will walk down last, you will end if off beautifully, don't worry. But you will see. And no running out either, I am way quicker than you, and it will just make you have to do it twice. Trust me.' Alice finished eyeing Tifa.

`Trust me, it's best not to bet against Alice ' Bella said trying to mask her laughter with a cough.

`Fine' Tifa muttered.

The music seemed to start on its own. Melodically hypnotizing anyone in a close range, making it utterly impossible to leave. It immediately cured any of Destiny's or Tifa's fears about the night ahead of them. The atmospheric sounds galloped through the house. Even from the the top of the stairs, you could hear the people praise the music, as it floated lightly in the air, with its perfect blend of high soprano notes, and medium alto notes. Alice smiled to herself walking down the stairs and looking at Bella when it was her turn to start. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Jasper awaited for her, his elbow extended for her grasp. He walked her into the family room, that was made to fit the large amount of guest comfortably. Everyone awwed at Alice's beauty. She chose a very short black dress. That was simple but look extravagant on her body. Her attempt to look plain was feeble, because her innocent beauty sucked the air out of the room. She sat down gracefully just as Bella was attaching herself to Edward's arm. Her dress was a soft blue dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. It to was plain but fit her body perfectly, another fail attempt to look plain.

Destiny was escorted into the room with all eyes on her, as she planned. Blakes jaw had literally dropped to the floor, and the way that Jacob clung to her she felt like she had picked the right dress. It was a deep purple halter dress, that pushed her breast to the point where if she moved the wrong way they would pop out. He dress was short and tight, huggind every curve of her petite body and had a front split that was dangerously high. When she sat down next to Jacob and Blake picked up his jaw, Tifa was at the last step warily taking Jamar's elbow. He looked deep into her eyes telling her it was ok. And Tifa took his arm and walked to where everyone else was awaiting her. Her yellow and pink dress glided on the floor. She had picked ti specifically to represent her relationship. It was a beautiful yellow, with pink beads falling down to the floor in a straight design, it loosly clung to her body and softly carried her breast. Jamar leaned over to her and whispered `Mi angel, you look so beautiful, you took the stars out of the sky, and you make the vampires jealous. Your beauty if magnificent, and makes even the angels curse in jealousy.'

Tifa smiled at his words, but felt empty about them, expecting him to take them back swiftly. After they all were situated the feast began, and Esmee truly out-did herself. Every part of the center of the table was filled with food. Peoples favorites were closer to them and almost everything was doubled. There was ham, turkey and chicken sitting in the middle on both sides. Next to that was stuffing, then mash potatoes, collard greens, corn bread, biscuits, croissants, and macaroni and cheese. Each cooked to perfectly, and made to everyone's liking. The crowd chatted softly the vampires voices singing in harmony sometimes, sounding better than the music that hummed in the background. About an hour into the feast Jacob stood up quickly catching the attention of everyone.

`Attention people, I have to say something before I explode with food. Even though I am forced to live with this vampire stench forever, and honestly can you guys like take a bath or something, i would like to start of the things I am thankful for by saying that I am thankful for everyone in this room. You have taken care of me in many ways, and although my dad will be hella pissed when i return home, you have taken care of my Dess as well and for that I am forever in your debt.' Then Jacob turned towards Destiny, his heart began beating quicker, kicking it in to overdrive. He slowly got down on one knee and the whole room gasped, other than Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Destiny stared in awe as she watched her Jacob on the ground his body still looking down at her on one knee. Of course she didn't cry that would be unlike her, but she did come pretty close and when he spoke the words her heart fluttered all around her body, pumping extra blood through her whole system.

`Destiny Heiress Amari would you please take my hand in marriage. I would love nothing more than to spend eternity playing with fire and running along side with you. Please stay with me and continue to warm my heart with your love.'

Destiny stared again and a tear trickled down her cheek. Inside her head was a mad house. And inside her heart only knew the answer. She stopped breathing trying to think of what to say, trying to imagine what one would say if they were asked to marry someone at the age of 16. Who in their right mind would do that. But again she wasn't in her right mind. She was a magical being who would not age past 21 and would settle in that perfect beauty. She could die any moment if they were ambushed by wolves. She could shoot fire out of her hands, and read peoples thoughts. No she wasn't your ordinary girl and this was no ordinary circumstance, but still it was hard for her to find the answer. She let down her mind guard until she found Tifa's thoughts, and as if she was trying to broadcast her thoughts to her. She cleary thought `Say yes Dess. You love him more than anything in this universe. We don't actually know what exist or doesn't anymore, world is too small. You should say yes, it's not about the right thing to do but more importantly its about what will make you happy. Don't be afraid....I will be here for you'. And with the sudden friendship shift Destiny was complete.

`Yes Cob, I promise to marry you. As long as you promise not grow anymore, a girl already has a hard time trying to kiss you.' Destiny said pushing back her tears. Everyone laughed but then the vampires twitched anxiously.

`Someone is here' Edward hissed quickly covering up Bella and Renesmee.

`They played into my inability' Alice hissed back.

`How many are there' Tifa asked standing up

`I'm not sure. They are thinking as one, moving as one, talking as one' Edward said.

`Julian come here' Tifa hissed and Julian quickly hid behind Tifa's leg. But instead she decided to pick him up and hold him in her arms. Jamar got in front of Tifa trying to protect her, knowing that it was futile. He was hoping on the fact that her small body would be invisible behind his. Then he turned around to her.

`Baby, this isn't looking good. I don't want to lose you. I have been a jerk, an ass hole, a bastard, and you have still loved me. I want to apologize for everything, but I wanted to be sure that I loved you with all of my heart before I did this.' Jamar said pulling out a yellow and pink engagement ring and sliding it on Tifa's ring finger on her left hand.

`Will you marry me baby'

Tifa couldn't answer and could at the same time. This danger was heading towards them to quickly to have a bad case of indecision.

`Yes' Tifa said breathy.

Jamar's hands glowed purple inside Tifa's hands holding them safely in his.

`We have a minute left' Edward announced.

`Mommie, and daddie, are they ok at work' Julian asked but he was ignored by the sound of approaching footsteps. They all stop at once and only one continued. He burst through the wall. He carried two bodies on his back.

`We will be back for you' Edward translated. And as quickly as they came they left. Alice was the first one to look at the limp bodies on the ground.

`It's Julian and Blakes parents'


	18. Undercover

Chapter 18. Undercover

The funeral was depressing, the afterwards was more depressing, and living in a hotel suite was the most depressing. Tifa wrote on her Internet blog that she had begun. Ever since they received two dead bodies on their doorstep per-say things have been a little tight. The vampires haven't relaxed. Julian has been stuck on my arm and Jamar has hung so close that she can't seem to breathe. Alice has been constantly looking at the future, she never had time for the present. And then there was Blake who blew with the wind after seeing his parents dead bodies. Nothing was the same, where there was happiness, pain now held its home, where there was love, hate vegenced over it.

`How can anything be right ever again?', Destiny asked bouncing fire balls in her hand.

`We just have to work harder Dess. With Blake gone and Julian in grief it seems as if we have to watch over ourselves again.' Tifa replied still focused on her computer.

`Well....have you got anything in those supernatural chat sites? My head is on overload trying to read anyone's minds. I've done long distance once, and trust me that isn't fun'

`Too many sentences in one breath Dess, and yes I have actually found somethings. But we need to do this alone. Our way, we have to leave them behind, because we are going undercover.'

`Undercover? What does that mean? I mean, well of course I know what that means, but why and for what?'

`Well the vamps have their own to protect and so do we. I can't burden them anymore honestly I can't. Think of little Renesmee having to leave her home two times now, we can't risk them regardless if they can die or not.' Tifa said still squarely focused on the computer. Her ring weighed heavy on her hands like broken promises to the heart.

`I'll get them then. Julian, Jamar, and Jacob. Oh wow did you ever realize that all of their names start with a J. T'wick'd.' and with that Destiny hopped off to gather the other people and prepare to leave.

Tifa began to make arrangements for their departure when someones arms wrapped around her body. She turned around with a smile already knowing whose those arms belonged to.

`Hey baby' Jamar said and kissed her on her lips. `Wat you doing?'

`Well me and Destiny have been trying all morning to track the wolves path. We already know that they haven't given up on finding us and we know that they have to be almost everywhere right now. SOOOOO i am making a map of the known positions of the wolves and the known number. We have to make it to Japan and find out our origins. Dess has a strong feeling that, that is the place where we need to be.' Tifa said defaulting into the easy conversations for them survival.

`No, I mean what are you really doing. You wanna send us on some world about death trap run away from the pain, trip than I'm ok with that. But let me know what we are doing first.'

`Look you get proposed to, find out that two people died, and automatically orphan a child, then tell me what should I do. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me'

`So now what, you ostracize yourself from everyone, to protect them. What about you.'

`I have to pack' Tifa said as she began to use telekinesis to put her clothes in her suitcase. There was several minutes of silence. These times were difficult for Tifa and Jamar. Times where nothing about the future was spelled out. Times where all they wanted was to be alone, and not be bothered by other people. Times when their love would be so strong, if all this drama wasn't in the way.

`Bai' Jamar whispered. `Bai, please just calm down. Our lifes will be ok. Of course our lives are hard right now. You have to keep on taking on more responsibilities and I have to keep holding back our plans to live happily together. But when you told me all of this, I made a conscious decision to stick it out with you. And that is what i will do, until the end, that is what i will do.'

Jamar was holding her now, looking dead into her eyes. His love for her left a sweet smell in the room, one Tifa just couldn't ignore. One Tifa could not escape. She finally collapsed into Jamar's arms. He held her securely and kissed her on top of her head. *We like her, and we like her too* rang from Tifa's phone. She got up, reluctantly, and grabbed her phone to read the text message she received.

`It's Blake' Tifa said astonished.

`It's Blake what' Jacob said coming in with Julian on his back.

`It's my brother? What did he say? Is he coming back to me?' Julian asked in one long sentence.

`Well Julian, I'm not sure I haven't read it yet.' Tifa said. `Would you like to read it with me?'

`Yesssss' Julian said hopping off of Jacob's back and instantly next to Tifa.

`Ok lets see' Tifa said as she punched in the numbers to unlock her cell phone. It took her several times to get it right though-out of excitement. But finally she had it unlocked and was looking at the text.

_I want Julian back. I do not care for the rest of u. Meet me my old house so tht u can give him 2 me. I'm done playin superhero. _

`He want me?' Julian asked confused.

`Yeap' Destiny replied running into the room. `He wants you at all cost. All over the news is the story of you being kidnapped. Ugh that asshole. Sitting there lying all over the news. Saying that some mysterious people, with mysterious powers killed his parents and kidnapped his brother. When I get my fuqing hands on him it is over. It is through he is the fuel to my fire, and I can't wait to let it burn on his short ass.'

`What the hell are you talking about Dess' Jamar asked

Destiny flipped the tv on in their room and showed them how Julian's "kidnapped" story was all over the place.

`That is what I'm talking about. We need to meet with him now, before he gives them our names.'

`But why is he doing this. Is he mad at us for his parents dying, I mean honestly. It can't be our fault we didn't tell the wolves to come kill us. He is in as much danger as us. Probably more because he isn't with all of us.' Tifa said

`Then what will we do Madam president?' Jacob asked

`We meet with him'.

In the meadow near the Storm's mansion, Tifa, Jamar, Julian, Destiny, and Jacob sat patiently waiting for Blake to arrive. They had been there in the open for two hours, and their once abundance of patience was now running rather thin fairly quickly. Julian began running around as fast as he could. Tifa lay absently on Jamar's hard chest falling in and out of sleep. Jacob would get up every now and then and run a perimeter around the woods, to make sure nothing would sneak up on them. And Dess lay on the ground throwing fireballs in the air and concentrating on reading anyone's mind who came in her distance. The whole event looked as if was painted, it showed everyone's personalities so well. And even in the midst of confusion and pain, there could still be some relatively peaceful moments. But just like a bomb falling on a peaceful city, all their sense of security ended swiftly, quickly covered in a fog of darkness and despair.

`He's here' Dess announced with a hiss

`Yai, bro is here' Julian said jumping up and down.

Jamar quickly but softly shook Tifa to wake her up, and whispered into her ear that Blake had arrived. Tifa slowly got off of her heaven on earth and jumped to her feet. Walking to the front of everybody so that the first thing that Blake would see was her. When she got to the front she was met with a gust of wind. She pushed back with her powers. Letting herself build almost a shield that pushed the wind in opposite directions.

`So you wanted Julian' Tifa asked to the invisible Blake.

`Tifa, I should've known that you would be the first to greet me. And how has your life been going lately? Have you enjoyed keeping my brother captive. Has he been a good little kidnappe'. Did you sing him showtunes.?'

`Your doing all of this for what reason, asshole' Dess chimed in joining Tifa in the front, telling the others to stay back through her mind.

`Ah Dess I see a glow about you, I guess you and Jacob have had sex already' Blake said arrogantly.

`Bitch, get the fuck out of my personal buisness' Dess yelled, throwing a fireball at Blake. But the wind fueled the fire and blew it up in the girls faces.

`Ha, honestly Dess, you should've really paid attention to the lessons we were taught.'

`Blake, I am tired of this game. What do you want?' Tifa yelled

`But Julian of course' Blake said coldly, and it sent shiver down Tifa's spine.

`Im here bro, but I'm scared, you don't sound like you' Julian said from 10 feet away.

`Well finding out that you killed your parents would do that to you'

`What do you mean? You didn't kill Mommie and Daddie, the evol wolves did.'

`No bro I did, I couldn't help but brag about how I had two fine ass girls under my roof, not even including the three hot ass vamps that joined yall. All boys would be envious of me. And all girls would try to prove me wrong. My life at school was amazing. Having Rosalie there was a plus. Just imagine saying to a nigga, Yea, I live with that. Well i guess i said it to the wrong one because he was in the wolf clang, and they got Ma and our bastard of a Father. I mean honestly I only miss our mother, but at the same time she was too much of a pansy to leave our Father. Or even stand up to him. So i guess my life is better off without them. And let met tell you the freedom I have had..'

`You don't miss Mommie or Daddie' Julian asked in tears.

`Ugh hush bro let me finish my story, So...like i was saying the freedom is amazing, the sex is amazing too. I mean telling a girl you just lost both of your parents. It makes it easy to get into someones pants. But there is this one girl that i met. Who can do it like no other. Come to find out she is one of the only female shapshifter-wolves. I mean the things she can do, Damn. Oh yea she is here with me though. Her name is Quaniqua. Beautiful isn't it. She is like a shapeshifting god. Oh wait you can't see her.' Blake said coming out of hiding. When he emerged you saw a chubby black girl attached to her arm. She had a nightly dark complexion, with short hair cut off at chin, but you could tell even that was weave. She had big saggy boobs and a pudgy stomach, she was wearing a full Wallmart outfit, but was walking as if she wore goochie. She laughed when she saw the others. A short painful erie laugh, that sent the trees in echoes, and blew leaves off the ground.

`So these are the Vamp-lovers you were telling me so much about' She said in a low high pitch voice.

`Yep these are the elements, and those are the pitful people who are stuck with them for life.' Blake said as if he was introducing them to new company.

`Slut' Tifa yelled through her teeth.

`Oh, I think I already know her' Niqua said smiling

`Yea I bet you do Niqua' Jamar said angrly

`Oh J is that you, I've missed you so much. When was the last time we fucked, two weeks ago. Damn it has been too long.' Niqua replied with false sincerity in her voice. Tifa hissed back.

`Don't mess with us Niqua, we couldn't do anything to you before, because you held Jamar's life in your hands. But now that you don't anymore. I have no problem burning you to dust.' Dess said for Tifa, she could sense that some pain that Tifa had buried long ago was coming up again. So she jumped to protect her.

`Niqua, you can't harm our relationship anymore, we have grown.' Jamar said walking to Tifa to hold her. As soon as the touched a soft purple glowed around them.

`Well fine soot yourself, I have my Blakey-Boy now, and I don't need trash like you.' Niqua said landing a sloppy wet kiss on Blake.

`But now back to the order of things.' Blake said interupting the tension with his own version of evil. `I want my brother. I will be leading an attack on you with the wolves, and i don't want Julian to be in that.'

`What are you talking about?' Tifa asked finally finding her voice again.

`Oh you didn't know, I joined the wolves.'


	19. New Enimies Old Friends

Chap. 19 New Enimies, Old Friends

`YOU SEE TIFA, THIS IS WHY I WANNA BEAT HIS ASS. LET ME BURN HIM, I SWEAR IMA BURN HIM. JUST LET ME FUCKING AT HIM. STOP HOLDING ME BACK. UGHHHHH WHEN SHE GETS TIRED OF TELEKINETICALLY HOLDING ME BACK FROM YOU, YOUR ASS IS MINE.' Dess screamed. Trying to do everything in her might to break free from the hold that claimed her.

`HE IS AN ASSHOLE, AND BITCH ASS NIGGA, LET ME AT HIM PLEASE. PLEASE THATS ALL I WANT IT TO GO AT HIM. JUST LET ME FUCKING HAVE HIM. YOU CAN TAKE NIQUA BYTCH FOR YOURSELF JUST LET ME KILL HIM'

`Dess please calm down.' Jacob said running to her side. As soon as Jacob had her in his hands, Tifa let go of her telekinetic hold and Destiny fell forward a little.

Now it was Jacob's turn to hold Dess back which gave Tifa the time to hoist Niqua in the air.

`Blake I suggest you leave now. I have no problem hurting this whore.' Tifa said bring Niqua closer to her.

`YEA! BRING HER CLOSER SO I CAN BURN HER HOE ASS' Dess yelled still trying to break free. But Blake held a smile.

`Kill her and you will start a bigger war than you think. ' Blake rang calmly.

`All I want is Julian. Just give me my damn brother'

`I don't want you' Julian said running to Tifa. `I wanna b wit her. You mean now, I don't like mean Blake. Your a jerk'

Blake was growing inpatient and the sky started to change colors around them.

`The sky is my castle. I control it any way I please. I will make it hell for you right now.' Blake said quickly loosing his calm collected voice.

`Blake, you better fucking stop. Leave Tifa and all of us alone. You shouldn't even be over there with that relationship ruining hoe. You are apart of this history. It is nothing without you. Don't you think your trying to be something your not?' Jamar asked trying to reason with him. But it was no use. In seconds there was rain falling down on their bodies. Soaking their shirts in seconds. Dess cried in anger. Tifa tried to control the water as it feel pushing it away from Dess. As soon as Tifa got the water in control, Dess began heating it up. Steam soon began to consume the whole meadow. Jamar grabbed Julian and tried to cover him as much as possible seeing the outcome of this storm. Then lightning stuck down next to Tifa. Separating her from Jamar and Julian.

`Jamar' She yelled as the rain began to fall again. `Jamar' Tifa yelled again into the empty darkness. A fire had begun to flame around her. She couldn't breathe and she fought for away out of the fire. Shooting water out of her hands to calm the fire. Meanwhile Dess had her own problems.

`Tifa' She yelled as soon as she saw the fire circle around her. She was just about to move it when a gust of wind knocked her down.

`That bitch' she muttered as she hopped back up.

`Dess you ok?' Jacob asked

`Yea i'm fine, i need to get to Tifa though. Where is Jamar and Julian?'

`I'm not sure. Ill go look though' and Jacob ran around only to be met by Niqua.

`Ah, I don't think your going anywhere. I came her with direct orders, and that was to destroy all of you. Do you think i can go back empty handed?' Niqua said grabbing Jacob. Jacob fliped her over and she hit the ground hard, making the earth shake. He leaned down to her ear his lips pulled behind his teeth.

`You wanna hurt them, you gotta go through me too' He said

`MMMMM i think i might like that very much' Niqua teased and kicked him in his balls. Jacob fell to the floor for a second and that was all Niqua needed she kicked him in the side and the in the stomach. Jacob jumped up quickly brushing off the brutal hits he received a second ago and pounced on Niqua instantly phasing at the same time. He growled as he tossed her into a tree and knocked the tree down. It feel into the fire that held Tifa capture and burst into flames. Now Niqua was in Tifa's hell. As she got up slowly. Both of the girls clothes charred. Tifa held Niqua back with her powers.

`Awww poor wittle babie. Still hurt from a couple of months ago?' Niqua provoked Tifa. Tifa stared at her with her head cocked, her brown eyes began glowing blue and water erupted all around her. Stopping the fire that had surrounded her. She looked up at Niqua with a smile.

`Your right, im still hurt, and now i think i would love to relieve some of my stress.' Tifa said throwing Niqua against a tree.

`Tifa' Dess yelled through her fight with Blake, and Tifa ran to her side. Blake wind power was way to strong to be controlled by Tifa's telekinesis. Blake flew over to Tifa and picked her up bringing her up to the sky. Dess hung on to her legs shooting fire balls an Blake, but he ignored them as if someone was simply tickling him. Shooting higher and higher into the sky. Until the trees themselves blended into one gigantic green blob. Tifa began punching at Blake demanding that he stopped. She grabbed moisture out of the clouds and began sending them at Blake harshly. But still he wouldn't let them go. Finally Dess got into his head and tormented him. Showing him images of his parents on the floor, their red blood staining the hardwood floors. The scream that Julian let out when he saw them. How his mother laid on top of his father as if she was protecting him from death and not the other way around. This physical pain began to consume him. And he let them go. Tifa and Dess began to fall to the earth, quickly. Tifa tried to slow them down using her powers. Dess tried to contact anyone down on the ground. It all seemed to happen so slow but it only took about a minute to happen. Dess cried mentally and physically when she finally reached Jacob.

`Cob?'

`Yes Des' He replied worried

`I love you.'

`I love you too'

`No baby, you have to really hear me. I love you. I don't want to lose you, I love you.'

`Dess calm down its ok. Where are you'

Dess broke out into tears and they reached the ground as droplets of rain. Tifa trie even harder to get stop them some how. But the green blob was becoming recognizeable. She screamed.

`Destiny, I can't stop it. I can't stop us. I can't, I don't have enough power to'

`Tifa please try, I don't want Jacob to see my body mangeled on the floor in a million of pieces.' Destiny pleaded

Tifa began to try harder and her eyes glowed blue again. She was becoming the the water princess. The powers were beginning to rush through her bodie. And instead of them falling to the ground she began to guide their bodies through the fastly approaching trees. She could feel power rushing through her and fading at the same time. This powerful state that she was in couldn't hold for long. But still she tried. Brushing away the scratches the branches left on her carmel skin. Ignoring the the blood dripping from her body. Not even noticing the scarlet drops flowing rapidly in front of her face form her body. She was in a new place now. A place where she couldn't be harmed. And for a second she saw her lives. She saw how happy she could be without all this drama. Dess joined in on this dream it seemed like a releif from the doom that lay ahead. They saw themselves going to college. Jamar attached to Tifa's arm as she stormed through the school with her friends and Dess switching around the caf, smiling at the stupid thoughts all of the boys shot her way. Jacob growiling, not liking the attention that Dess was getting. They saw their marragie. Joined of course. With Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esmee, Julian, Blake, and Maysah sitting their crying as Tifa and Dess coed their I dos. Their children weilding magic as well fighting each other in laughter. This happiness, pure golden happiness. The thing that made pain worth it, was now being taken away from them, because they both knew Tifa didn't have enough power to protect them from the impact of the fall. Only lessen the pain, but how much they weren't sure. And as they saw the ground get closer they grabbed each others hands, and closed their eyes.

`I love you Tif'

`I love you too Dess'

They yelled as the mossy floor was 100 ft below them. Tifa opened her eyes and saw Jamar's eyes big with fear as she and Dess descended the final feet. And she kept them open even though she was scared so that Jamar could look in her eyes and she her final love confession to him. Then finally their bodies collided with the ground, and the bright purple their powers create exploded through the woods.


End file.
